


New Life

by doodis2014



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Crying, Destiny, Destroyer - Freeform, Errorsans - Freeform, FGoD, Fate, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Harrish6, Ink, Inksans - Freeform, Mom - Freeform, Multi, NAJ, NJ - Freeform, Other, Sanses, Small, error, forced destroyer, lil error, nerd and jock, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodis2014/pseuds/doodis2014
Summary: a crack?! (not sure) book... about error ....getting adopted...by me..... yeaaaah... now...let's see how this goes ......and to make things easier on me and you this error will be a version of FGOD!Error by @Harrish6but with less depressing scares, short child, less depressed and suicidal. cuz I need a happy error in my life and I couldn't find anything(hope I do it right)... and it will be in the NAJ Au/Multiverse...cuz I like it ...so...let this crazy book Started! YAA!!......oh, boi!!...I swear I'm not dead I'm just slow XD :'D





	1. how did this begins?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/gifts), [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/gifts), [Tereox_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/gifts).



Doodis POV~

It was a rainy evening in my beautiful colorless dark place....

... i need more new stuff and stop being lazy and clean my desk before it breaks like the old one

... and to think that all it take to break it... a coffee cup!... meh whatever... later..

I start walking around my room looking for my wacom pen but couldn't find it.

I lost it in the middle of my messy room.. shit now i need to clean up everything to find it aghh and i want to draw sooo bad...

but whatever let just start and get over with it...

after half hour the room is clean and i still didn't find my pen... oh! no i find it. It was with my others pens standing there innocently while I suffer cleaning my messy room...

Anyway i took my tablet and the once was missing pen and took my seat with my hot coco cup beside the window. The rain always give me inspiration and peace...

Soon there's nothing but the sound of the rain hitting my window glass in my quiet apartment. It was calming...and ..lonely...  
....  
...  
..  
.

After a while I've gone through half the drawing.. I take a break to fill my cup and move my sleepy legs a little... I went to the kitchen and filling my cup and walk a little bet more to the back door to my backyard.

My apartment are in the Ground floor and i have a little backyard come with the apartment. i was lucky i got this place. It's not cheap but not expensive too. I work at school as a teacher.

It's nice but the kids can be sometimes annoying and you just want to PUNCH them in the face. Good thing i could control my self and just roll my eyes and sigh at their stubbornness over dumb thing.

Ah i wish to be a kid aging but remembering that i have to school again made me think''nope! nope! I'm going to the nope land and you can't stop me'' and that's how quickly I ended my thoughts.

...  
I walk to the back door near the kitchen and grab the Knob and open it. I walked outside a little with my cup in my hand looking at the rain fall at my small backyard. it was a nice peaceful moment.

Just me, my cup and the rain.

...

I've been pulled out of my thoughts by a beautiful blue butterfly.  
...

Huh... that's wired. How can they fly in the rain?  
The butterfly fly to me. Now in front of my face....

I'm starting to think I'm going insane... then the butterfly start talking... yeaaap! I'm definitely going insane!  
...

I couldn't hear all what the butterfly was saying there was some static noise when they take but i could define few words

"Help......care........M......child.....ple..."

...  
..

Then in the middle of my yard a portal opens in the middle of air out of nowhere and a small black figure fall from it to the ground in front of me...  
...

the static noise disappears after the portal closed... it took me a few seconds to process what going on...

in front of me... Laid down a small black monster..a skeleton monster ...a black skeleton monster child... in the rain....

Without thinking I run to them. My cup is long gone fall on the ground.

I run fast to them and kneels down. I gasped and my heart sinks at what i'm seeing.

The child is full of scars and injuries. Blood is running out of everywhere on their small body.

How can anyone do this to a child?

Without wasting any more time I pick them up and runs back to my house and lays them on the couch and start running around the house grabbing some towels, blankets and First aid kit and rush to them back.  
...

This is going to be a long day ...  
... if there not awake by two days I'm calling the Ambulance... hope they wake up soon ... I hate hospitals ...

 

___________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (777 words)  
> A.N: sooo i just did that ...now before anyone say anything...let me just live the dream so shhhhuushhhh..shush..  
> Anyway...  
> I and michaelbleckinger on wattpad come up with this idea cuz of our lil roleplay.   
> Thank you for that XD   
> Now it was supposed to be a crack book but I turn it to be a heartwarming story... yeaaap... but who cares. I like it dis way more x3  
> ..
> 
> and thanks to X and Sky on AO3 they both were a huge inspiration for me and I really REALLY love their stories.
> 
> ...
> 
> And before I forgot...  
> I'm using FGOD!Error by harrish6   
> Go check their new version of Healing what has been broken. I got the blue butterfly idea from them!   
> ...


	2. he had enough!

With Lil Error ~ 

 

He should expect that. A whole week with no sign of ink anywhere. It was like a dream.

He should expected that there's something wrong but he ignore it.

He visited all his friends and the fallen children and charas. Played with them a little, Destroyed some AU'S, help nightmare and his gang, got some sleep and rest, tell stories for who ever want to hear him and knitted some clothes and scarfs.

...And still there not even a single sign of ink anywhere. He should be happy but all he felt was Worry. He became paranoid. He couldn't sleep anymore. He's waiting for the worst.

But he DEFINITELY didn't expect what he's seeing in front of him now. Oh how he wanted to laugh at how ridiculous are they.

Ink couldn't take him alone so he come with an army. To finish him. Oh he wanted to laugh so much. The oh so great CREATOR couldn't finish him alone. And the worst part they didn't know he couldn't die. Fate didn't allow to he still needed for the balance.

He should feel proud. But all he feel was confusion. Did they all leave their homes, family and friends just to finish him. Did they really wanted to get rid of him that bad. Something inside of him began to break little by little. But he still needed. Even if they all didn't want him.

He walked to them with his usual fake smile hand in his pocket. He looked at ink died in the eyes socket. "Wow INKY you couldn't take me alone so you bring your little creations? How pathetic. Aren't you scared i'll kill them all now? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA ..... and they supposed to call you their protector and savior? Their CREATOR!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA...heh...heh .... you really like to surprise me with how of an idiot you can make yourself.... hehehe... let get over with this already...."

Ink didn't say anything at first...he looked nervous....then he start talking "today is your judgment day ERROR! You've been destroying my creations for long enough!! We had enough!!''  
...

Error stare at ink and said with emotionless face ''creations need destructions''

Ink cut him off screaming '' WE DIDN'T ASK FOR DESTRUCTIONS!" ...  
..  
something inside of him break. The little thin strings he was holding on chopped off.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to feel. He start to feel himself slowly slipping away.   
..  
They all aimed their magic and fired them at him without hasting.   
..

He didn't do anything, didn't move and dodge. He stayed still and took it all. All the bones, blasters and fire magic fired at him with no mercy.   
...

Everyone looked at where they fired and waited for the smoke to clear. Waiting for some sign to tell them that this nightmare ended. That they won.

After the smoke cleared a little they still could see him. He survived their strongest attacked. They could see some bones all around him and inside of his body. All his clothes are ruined. 

Then they heard something bone chilling. He start laughing like crazy. Like the pain didn't exist. 

'' HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAHHHAAAAA... wow you really wanted to get rid of me that much...''

...  
Everyone was confused. Why he's not attacking. Everyone stared wide eyes open. Horror consomme them.

Right behind the destroyer was a portal but not any kind of portal. It was a black hole. A portal to the void.   
They all looked at the destroyer with horror waiting for his next move.

The destroyer spoke '' heheheeh... fine then...LET CREATIONS BE YOUR DOOM''

and with that he let himself fall back to the void not missing the strange blue butterfly flying to him. He look at them and smiled a real smile full of relief. Finally the pain would stop.

And with that he closed his eyes sockets and fall to his needed sleep.

With a last thought '' ...maybe....just..mabey....he can finally rest from all ...of this .....''

....  
...  
..  
.

With destiny ~

Destiny watched as their child fall to them, sleeping peacefully. They look around for where to put their child.

But before they placed them into their new destiny. They changed him a little. So his old Multiverse didn't recognized him. He will be free to be happy and destiny will make sure of it.

They find this human in NAJ Multiverse. They were not normal and can protect and love their child. Give him all the support he need. They where perfect for their child.

Destiny send her butterfly to the human and give them powers to protect their child from anything.   
and sense whenever their child need help at anything.

This is the right thing to do to make sure their child can be happy after what he gone through. They hope they did choose the right path for their child.

__________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (800 words)   
> AN: i finished this fast i have so much inspiration for this story.   
> Hope you like it.   
> If you have advices or seen some mistakes and grummer/spelling errors or have Suggestions even if you want to just chat i'm all open for it. X'3   
> Also I'm thinking about to add some OC'S here but not much! Like three OC'S maximum x3   
> What do you think?
> 
> If you want your oc to be here with me then comment/ send me a message of them with all the details about them you can think of...
> 
> And i know exactly what these OC'S will be working here and where ...  
> Two of them will be a teachers working with me at the same school
> 
> and one will be the delivery person who have some financial problems and working nonstop to sport their family.
> 
> And most importantly all the sanses in this Multiverse are still CHILDREN ..and ofcourse there's no ship kids cuz their not BORN at least not yet. x3


	3. Waking up~

doodis POV~ 

It took a while but I managed to patch them All around their small body. Now they look like a lil mummy.

I suppressed my laugh at the stupid idea that come to my mind and scold my self for even thinking about it. The poor bean is still hurt. I can't believe I thought about that.

I took the blanket beside me and covered them with it to keep them warm.

now I wait for them to wake up. hmm... now, what should I do? ... 

I'm sure they will be hungry when they wake up. maybe I should cook something. like soup or something. I started walking to my kitchen to the fridge. I opened it and ... find nothing. sh*t I forget to buy the grocery yesterday. 

good thing we live in 2019 and you can just order from the grocery store to deliver it to my house. 

Without wasting any time. I opened my phone and start ordering food and stuff.  
Now i think about it maybe I should more Healing gal, Healing bath bombs and more bandages. Definitely more bandages.  
After finishing ordering the things I need, I stared at the small sleeping bean on my couch.

The scars and injuries around his small body is clearly from magic attacks so who ever hurt them was a monster not a human. So Racism is out of the window.

I sighed i never understand people who dare and hurt a child. My motherly instinct tell me to go find and kick who ever done this. For f**k sake there some burning marks all around their small body. Their clothes are all ruined and nothing left of the fabric to cover anything in them.

The more i think about it my blood boil even more. Agh I need destruction from this. I should find some clothes that fits them. I walked to my room and looked for my old big bag under the bed.

AHA! I find it. I sneezed when I smelled some of the dust. Agh i hate dust. It always triggers my allergy. But i got used to it after time.

I took one of my oldest sweater and really old shorts from when i was in middle school. The sweater are dark green and the short are black.. these the smallest clothes i could find. But it still big on them. I could just ask some of my friends to bring me new clothes later since I can't leave them alone. But for now this will do well for a few days.

I took the old clothes and head back to the living room and placed the clothes on the other couch. I checked on the small bean. Still sleeping and their face showing that they in less pain and more relaxed. I smiled knowing they already feeling better.

I look back at the window behind the couch. Still raining now there's nothing but the the sound of the rain outside and the quiet snores from the sleeping small bean. I sighed and took my seat on the other couch beside the clothes i placed a second ago. I took my phone and Headphones and played a little on my phone while waiting for the delivery guy.

After twenty minutes the door bell rings. I got up fast and run quietly to the door so the door bell and my running don't disturb the sleeping small bean.

I opened the door so quickly. I think i frighten the guy with how fast I was. I smiled apologizing for frightening him. I took the bags from him give him a tip and a quick thank you. I closed the door behind me and walked to the kitchen and started cooking soup.

I stared humming 'lost my way' by sickick after a while. I love this song.

I checked on the small bean. They still a sleep, good the door bell didn't wake them up. I trun back to continue my cooking and humming.

I didn't notice when the small bean started opening their eyes sockets. So when i trun around to check on them i was surprised that they where a wake. They stared at me for a long time with unreadable face. The silence continues for a couple of minutes both of us waiting for the other to speak. The tension getting worse. I decided to break the silence and talk to them. So i smiled genuinely at them...

'' hey there small bean. Glad your a wake. How are you feeling? These injuries you had was really bad!... '' i frowned remembering their injured body. But quickly put a smile and continue ...

'' they call me doodis, what's your name small bean? Or you want me to continue calling you small bean i don't mind it's a cute nickname '' i laughed at the end a little to ease the tension in the room. It look like it worked and i can see a small yellow blush on the small bean face. I smiled more and waited for them to talk.

...  
..  
.

It looks like they have a fight with them self for something so semple like telling a name. Whatever they gone through it left them with a scars that i don't know if it can be healed.  
...  
Hope i can help them or bring someone can do...  
..  
..  
..  
With that the silence took over again. Both of us not sure. Drowning in our minds and thoughts. Doubts eating our minds slowly.  
..  
..  
.  
_____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1070 words) ..  
> It took me a while to finally figured out how this chapter should go and i rewrite it twice cuz i didn't like the first one it was too messy and things was all over the place. So i took my time in the rewrite version.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter and don't be afraid to point out my grammar/spelling mistakes. I will be thankful for you. English isn't my mother language so don't be too hard on me XD .  
> If you liked this chapter don't forget to vote and leave a comment! I'll always love to read your thoughts and opinions to make this story better!


	4. warm and save

With error~

he never thought that shattering through space and time would feel like this. he expects pain and screaming not... Warm and ...save.   
...

He should... He should expect that he wouldn't and couldn't die. Fate will never allow him to die, he was still needed. Even the void couldn't kill him... He gives up on death like everything else...

When he opened his eyes sockets. All he feels is disappointment. He looked and felt around his body. There some bandages Wrapped all around his body. And a warm blanket covering him. He blinked a few times staring at the ceiling. wondering should he get up or not.

After a while of fighting with himself to get up, he noticed There was a nice smell in the room and someone humming. he's not alone.

He becomes tense when he realizes he's not alone. Terrified he sits up quickly and looked at the possible threat. far across the room stood a HUMAN. he was scared. 

He didn't know what this human wanted. He studied the human closely and decided their not a threat. The human noticed how tense he was. So they try to ease the tension and smiled genuinely at him.

He was surprised they weren't scared but kept his unreadable mask and waited for them to talk. His grip on the blanket titans as he waited for them to talk. Every second was like days for him. He's now expected the worst of the worst. For all, he knows they could be a creep.

...  
..  
.  
It was a couple of minutes until the human talked but it was like an entirety for him.

He was surprised but didn't show it. his mask started to crack a little from all the stress he's holding when they asked him his name and called him ... small bean...

Why!!! Didn't ink warned everyone about him. Why would they smile genuinely at him like he was just a normal person? Why would they help a glitch? Why!? WHY?!! He is sure when he told them his name they would kick him out of their house while yelling and screaming insults at him.

Then he noticed. Why would they call him small? He was sure he is taller than them and most of the sanses. He looked back confused at his hand all warped in bandages. He sees they were smaller. Panicked he took the moment when the human was distracted with their thoughts. His body not all full of glitches and old scars. His panic increase. His body was smaller. Just like a child.

He's weaker like this anyone can hurt him. He doesn't like the pain. He checked if his magic is still here or not. He relaxed when he finds he isn't completely weak and can still fight and protect himself. His magic is still here. He looked again at all the bandages Wrapped around his body.   
All these injuries from the last fight before he jumped into the void. He remembered how everyone faces were.

...he wished he had a camera with him. Maybe when he comes back and shows himself he can take a pic of their faces when they realized he isn't dead. He will laugh so hard at there faces masking his disappointment with his usual fake smile.

Now he looks back at the human they were waiting patiently for him to talk. He wasn't sure if he should tell them the truth or not. But he sure they will kick him out when he tells them his name. He can see it happening.

The human smiled Encouraging him to talk his mind freely. Free ... it been a long time since he thought if this word. Its something he will never have. So he stopped hoping for it a long time ago. But now it's coming back.

His mask cracked more. Tears gathered inside his eyes sockets.   
When he talked his voice cracked a little. And he hated it so much. his not supposed to cry in front of anyone especially a stranger. They must think he's weak so they could take advantage of him. Humans and monsters were the same. They all just give him pain, LOVE not love and scars on his already cracked soul and body. 

''Th... they call me ERROR!..."   
He waited for them to recognize him. The heartless destroyer. The monster everyone should be scared of. And they were right. They should be scared. But the human never shows any recognition instead they show sadness.

What on the void name is going on? Why aren't they scared? Why aren't they kicking him out? Why aren't they attacking him?!

More tears gathered inside his eyes sockets. His feelings are overwhelming him. He can't think right anymore. But what they said last broke his mask. Tears falling down like a Waterfall. Hiccups and sniffling are all the sounds he can make. He tried to clean his tears off his face but they kept falling. he's sure when he's back the voices will mock him for breaking in front of a stranger. that thought made him cry even more. he doesn't want to come back to that white place. he didn't want to be alone again with only the voices to keep him company. 

what they said still ringing in his mind. hope sparked more and more.

.....................

......

... they frown a little but they kept there warm inviting smile... 

'' well whoever 'they' are, they're not here anymore so what do you like me to call you? how about...(SB) small bean? it's a cute nickname'' they laugh a little at the end. 

..................

it was a nice thought. the voices and Fate are no longer here but he knows better than to hope.   
hope only give him pain but he couldn't help himself with the spark of hope that sparked in his cracked soul...  
....  
...  
..  
.

...he wishes this time hope will give him something other than pain and scars on his cracked old soul.

 

...  
He wished...

 

_________________________________...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1000 words) >:3c  
> A/N: ... it always sad to write error feelings and thoughts...
> 
> Now I know this story is supposed to be happy but to feel the happiness you must feel the pain first x3 ...
> 
> But don't worry things will get better x3 ...
> 
> At least that what I hope to accomplish 💀🏃🏻♀️🙏
> 
> Now if you like this chapter don't forget to leave a kudos and leave a comment! I always love to talk with anyone about anything XD
> 
> And don't be afraid to point out my mistakes! If you have Anything to make this story better I love to read it and talk about it x3  
> ...  
> ..  
> .


	5. well, what happened next?

Doodis POV ~

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ...

I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!

The smell bean just broke down crying and I'm not sure if they want to be comforted or not.  
My mind is screaming at me to do something or hug them. So I come closer to them and they flinch back. That looks bad I don't want to give them a panic attack on top of their brake down. So I took a step back, sit on the couch right beside me and waited for them to calm down. I really REALLY want to give them a hug...

...

It took them a few minutes to stop crying and calmed down... but they calmed down and that the most important thing. Their face is still flushed from all the crying. They look exhausted. Oh, poor child! I really want to hug them.

I smiled at them to show I didn't bother with them breaking down.

I don't know what they were thinking before they broke down crying but I am sure it something painful to them to remember. The poor child must have suffered a lot.

I've been polled out of my thoughts when they talked...

''Sorry... I'm..'' I cut them out waving before they explode crying again, and apologizing for crying more. it's a never-ending cycle, I HAD to cut it off before it begins. 

"No worries! We all have our moments and just... need a break."

They looked at me surprised. What! did they expect me to mock and make fun of them for crying! I cry too, everyone cry, they should NOT feel ashamed because of it.

Ooooh!! whoever made them think like that I'm soo going to torture them. I'm not sadistic but I feel like it when it about child protection. Can't wait to find them and kick whoever they are.

...

BUT now I need to calm down...  
... I think I'm scaring the kid.

I smiled apologetically at them.   
'' Sorry, I'm not mad at you. You did nothing wrong...

I'm more mad at whoever 'they' are...'' I frowned a little at the end.

...  
..

After a few seconds of silence someone nonexistent stomach growls. their face flashed with yellow blush. I laughed a little and smiled.

" Well, it looks that your nonexistent stomach demanding some food" I laughed more a little until my own stomach growls too.

...

... That earned me a snort from the small bean. I laughed too, my face heating up from the embarrassing moments.

" heh... it looks mine too demanding some food ... how about we eat first then, we can talk later... hm?"   
Smallbean gives me a small nod and I head back to the kitchen checking on the soup. It looks that the soup is ready~. I never noticed that I'm that hungry.

I took two bowls and filled them with soup and some slices of bread on another plate and head back to the now sitting small bean. I placed the two bowls and the slices of a bread plate on the coffee table. Then I handed over one of the bowls to the child and took mine.

..  
I took a spoon and started eating my own food. I took a glance at the kid.   
..  
..  
..  
..  
I spat the food in my mouth and frozen shocked...

For F**k sake!!! They just had eaten the whole soup and the BOWL like that the most normal thing in the world!! I can hear the bowl crashing down in their mouth while they chewing on it.  
...  
...  
..   
... how in the name of everything they're not dead yet ...now I think about it ... how are they even up and sitting like they're a healthy child and not an injured kid on the edge of dying!!! 

Do they even feel pain?  
...  
..  
.  
No! They flinch every time they move fast. But their face shows nothing! ... I stared at them concerned!

they noticed I'm staring at them and tilted their head asking what wrong silently.

I'm wondering what should I tell them... 

...

..

... f*ck it. I'm going to tell them! I'm not risking my dishes. these sh*ts cost a lot! 

I looked at them in the eye sockets with a look you see on Torial when she scolds her children "you should not eat dishes child!" it's not healthy AND these sh*ts cost a fortune! didn't you know that?" I looked at them confused.

they looked first surprised then guilty then ... scared?... "n.. no.. I... I.. d...I didn't know...i'm sorry... please don't hurt me!!!" oh no!

they're gonna cry again!! I try to calm them down," NO! no, it's ok... I'm not going to hurt you! it's ok. I'm sorry I scared you. You didn't know... we all do mistakes! So it's okay no need to be scared. Just don't do it again ok?" I look at them panic and concern for the kid!! Poor child! They had mostly gone through painful times to not know that! ...

'Have they even eat before?'... 

That thought scared me the most! Have someone starved them! How they're still alive!! I'm scared to find out!

I blinked staring at nothing. There was something on my face. I touched my face. There was something wet on my cheeks. 

Huh? That's tears?... Am I crying too? Guess all the pressure of today started to show up on me...

I looked back at the small bean. They look at me concerned and conflicted about what to do... oh no! Their eyes sockets start tearing up... oh sh*t! Now if they cry I'll cry more too.

I try to clean up my tears, and I Succeed. I smiled at them to show that I'm ok! It looks they didn't believe me yet... ''now we need to change the subject we were talking about. Hmm, what should we talk about now?'' I thought.

Oh! I know, the SUBJECT EVERY child liked to be asked about, their's Favorite things they like! ...

I looked back at the small bean and looked like that they spaced out just like me.

I clear my throat to gain their attention," so sweetie, what your favorite food or drink? mine is hot cocoa with marshmallow, so yummy, OH! and pancakes with chocolate chips, it so Good..." my mouth started to water just thinking about all nice flavor. and of course, I didn't miss when Smallbean face light up When I mentioned the chocolate. guess we have more chocolate maniac in the house. I smiled thinking about all the chocolate flavors food we can try. hey! I'm to a chocolate maniac, I need chocolate to live or I will die of sadness. 

I looked more at the small bean and frowned a little. they noticed I'm looking at them and got scared again. 

" you! need a bath!" I stated plantly at them.

they looked, again, surprised. I sighed and stood up, the food was already long gone and took the dishes to the dishwasher. I come back to them and said" you, NEED a bath. Come on! I'll get the bathtub ready for you. you can use the clothes over here, towels already are in the bathroom ... ok?" I looked back at them smiling like this was the normal turn of events in the world.

they looked at me confused, raising a nonexistent eyebrow before shrugging, and just... roll with it. 

I went to the bathroom first and got the bathtub ready. after almost filling the tub with warm water the SmallBean comes to the bathroom with the clothes I got for them.

I hold the bath bomb in my hand to show it to them. It was a galaxy themed bath bomb.   
I waved my hand referring to them to come closer to the tub.

Once they were next to me looking at the water. I started explaining to them what is this.  
"So, you see this ball in my hand? Well, this what we call a Bath bomb!" They looked horrified at me. I couldn't help it but giggle at them.  
"Hehe... no, don't worry it's not a real bomb. It just Soaps with some Healing magic and some colorful stuff that I had no idea what are they but, that beside the point, it will help you clean up these bones of yours and heal all the other injuries I couldn't find or see." I smiled at them.

" Now I will excuse my self out so you can take a nice and NEEDED bath! Oh! But before I go, let dump this bomb into the water shall we?" I asked with a grin. I really can't help it, I love the moment whenever I dumped the bomb into the water.   
I got ready as we both stood beside the tub. I dumped the bomb and we both watched in awe as the water became like space in a box. I heard Smallbean gasp beside me. Guess they like space too well, who wouldn't?

I stood up and walked out of the bathroom to let the Smallbean have some privacy, and head back to the couch and stayed on my phone until the kid is out of the bathroom.

It took them a half hour before they showed up in front of me. I take a good look at them, the clothes are a little bit big on them, a dark green sweater and a black shorts but it looked like pants on them with how small they were, and their black slippers...   
Where did that slippers get from? I don't remember them having it before... not important... and of course, their VERY big trench coat. I guess they like that coat for some reason. Good thing I have gotten to clean it up before they wake up and placed it near them.

I looked at the time on my phone, it's 10:48 pm now. Maybe we should heads up to sleep now. I'm sure the kid is tired of everything had happened to them.   
...  
Honestly, I am too tired to do anything anymore. I looked back at the kid. They were looking around the room.   
"Hey... " they looked at me with some confusion.   
"I was thinking, how about we head to sleep now? I'm sure your tired and honestly me to, hehe... " they looked like they were thinking a little before they nodded with an unreadable face.   
I will never know what going on their head but I'm too tired to think about it, maybe in the morning I will think now, I NEED to sleep.

I stretched my arms a little and walked back to them and lead them to one of my guest rooms, I had two rooms nobody use so I turned them to a guest room, the house sometimes feels too big for me alone...

I lead them to the room closer to mine. I tucked them under the blanket on the bid bed, turn off the lights and closed the door.   
I head back to the living room and cleaned up a little and turn off the lights too. Then head up to the bathroom and see if I need to clean or anything.   
...  
..  
Holy....sh*t... I don't think they know how to take a bath...  
The floor is soaked with water, the old bandages are all over the floor, there's some dirt on the tub and the floor... guess I was right, they REALLY NEED to take a bath...   
...  
I sighed... I'm too tired to clean up this sh*t ...so, I turn off the lights and closed the door like I didn't see anything. I don't care anymore I just want to SLEEP.

I walked to my room, changed to my pajama, and jumped on my bed with a relieved sigh. I got under the blanket and closed my eyes, my head feels heavier ...

But...

...  
I opened my eyes wide...

Sh*t...

 

I forgot to ask them what they decided to be named...

...

Well, there is always the morning to do anything. maybe I can ask them at breakfast... I could make pancakes with chocolate chips... with that thought, I drove back to sleep, to the blackness of nothingness.

 

Unknown to me...   
suddenly, Smallbean opened their eyes sockets the moment I closed mine...

 

______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2023 words) Oof...
> 
> It took me three days to finish this...
> 
> Now I'm sure you're wondering what Smallbean is up to... and you'll find it in the next chapter, MUHAHA! I'm so evil :3 ...
> 
> I think I'll stop writing with POV... too much me and I ...  
> Also, I have a complex feeling with this chapter... like I hate how it begins and loves how it end...  
> But whatever I'm too tired to rewrite this chapter...
> 
> Also also, I was listening to rescue me by OneRepublic while writing this chapter... yeah... I have no idea why though ...  
> Yeah anyway, don't forget to like and leave a comment with your thoughts.   
> I'd love to read them ... x3


	6. sunny day

With error~

He really didn't know what to feel...

He was sitting cross legs in front of him a window to the code of this Au... but what he found lefts him confused, happy, terrified and ... most of all relieved with a slight spark of guilt.   
He founded he was in a new completely Multiverse and had only one AU with no creator or destroyer.

He couldn't believe it, he was really free...

No, he will never be free... Fate will come and take him away... they would even kill and destroy this Au because of him. They've already done it before...

They will come and kill the nice human who helped him... 

Why can't he just die... if he was dead his AU will still be there, the nice human will live happily, everything will be ok without his existence and he, will rest from all the pain...

...  
His eyes sockets started tearing up again... he remembered when the nice human tried to come closer to him to comfort him but stopped and just took a seat and waited for him. He was thankful for that. He didn't want to crash on top of his pathetic breakdown...   
...

He cleaned his fallen tears and looked back at the code. He could see there was already Error and ink with everyone else but, they all kids and go to the same school. It would be weird to see everyone who hates him as children... just imagining nightmare and his gang as kids made him snort...

...

the remainder of his friend made his smile fall and soul sting with his guilt growing more. He can't believe he forget about all his friends in the middle of his suicidal thoughts... he left them alone there, his guilt grows even more.

How can he be so selfish and leave them there to suffer more after what they did to help him... they gave him hope and happiness.

He was really a selfish heartless monster...

now they will suffer more because he couldn't do his job and everything will collapse, ending everything and everyone with it...

They should really never trust him...

he was weak, stupid, and selfish... they should never trust him... they should be scared of him...

He wished he could help them... but he knew he can't...

His thoughts turn back to the nice human who helped him... they told him that the voices and Fate are not here anymore... maybe they knew? About him and his story... maybe that why they helped him in the first place... maybe... they can really save him and protect him from Fate... maybe...

his cracked soul sparked with more hope...

He looked back at the codes... the nice human who their name was Doodis, he should call them by their name at least as a thankful way, told him he can change and choose his new name now...

He stared at the codes blankly thinking of his new name...   
He can't really think of anything... maybe he can choose a name closer to his old one... erratum? Flaw? He does not know what to choose... what the human call him again? Small... beam? Beans? ...   
He flopped back at the bed and sighed, he really didn't know what to choose...

He looked around the room again. There was a small lamp on the table on either side of the black wooden bed. A brown wooden desk with a black chair on the left of the bed glued to the wall. In front of the bed was a big black Closet with brown wooden doors, and on the right of the closet was the door to the living room.

He sighed, again, his head starts to hurt a little from all the nonexistent brain Squeezing.   
After he had that bath his body felt relaxed and tired, it was a really good bath, he liked the bath bomb the most. It was like swimming in space but with more bubbles and water. He didn't notice the Healing magic at first but when he did, his body relaxed more, it was a nice feeling.

Remembering the bath made his Yawn come out with small tears around the end of his eyes sockets.  
Deciding to sleep he waved his hand in front of the window closing it.   
He moved his small body and get under blanket snuggled in it. He yawned once more and closed his eyes sockets falling to a dreamless sleep.

All his worry and hopeful thoughts still ringing in his mind. He hoped that the human knows what they're doing.

...

...

With Doodis in the morning ~

The sun was shining brightly, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming. On days like these...

Humans like Doodis are...

Cleaning their dirty bathroom...yup...

It took her around half an hour to clean up everything but she is finished. 'Finally'... she thought.

With a proud smile, she walked out of the bathroom satisfied. she walked back to her room and her own 'private' bathroom to take a quick shower before the small bean wakes up, so she can make breakfast.

...

After fifteen minutes she walked out of her bathroom with a towel on her hair, still needed to dry. She chose a normal neon green big shirt and black skinny jeans. Her pink fluffy bunny slippers are still on with her red socks... what a great fashion choices she made but I don't think she really thought about it...

She grabbed her hair and tied it into a loose ponytail. She walked out of her room and through the dining table to the kitchen, wearing her gray apron and started making pancakes with chocolate chips.

...

A little figure shifted inside the blanket.   
He wakes up with the sun shining brightly into the room to his bed. The nice smell coming out of the room help waking him up a little. With blurry eyes, he opened his eyes sockets slowly, colors dancing around each other. He blinked a few times before the blurriness goes away. He turned around, hugging the blanket more and snuggling more into it. He really wanted to sleep more.

The nice smell made his mouth water and his nonexistent stomach growl. He gets up slowly sitting with a growl and a yawn. He, and very slowly, gets off his bed and walked to the doorway. He comes out slowly and sleepy. He rubbed his eyes sockets, yawning more, his big trench coat falling down on one of his shoulders. He comes closer to the dining table. The nice smell made his nonexistent stomach growl.

Doodis flipped a pancake and placed it on a plate with the others. She turned around when she heard a growl and smiled at the small child.

"Good morning sleepy bones, how was your sleep?" She said smiling. 

That earned her a small smile, "morning..." he said quietly and nod

the sun is lighting the kitchen section and the living room. it was a nice sunny morning Even though it was raining yesterday. 

Doodis flipped the last pancakes into one of the plates she had. Small bean sat down in one of the chairs in the dining table. She came and placed two plates. One in front of him the other for her where she will sit. She comes back with chocolate syrup and fruits placed them down and she went back grabbing two cups of hot milk and come back.

Sitting on her chair she looked at him smiling.

"go ahead, it with chocolate chips and if you want more chocolate you can add the syrup or honey on it and don't forget the fruit cuz it tastes amazing... dunno about you but I'm sure I'll put everything on my pancakes hehehe..." she said smiling more if that possible. She was really hungry and excited can you really blame her? ...

He looked confused at first but after watching her mixing everything and making a mess he understood and just roll with it...

They both eat in silence until Doodis broke the silence again and asked...

"Now small bean, Do you mind if I call the police? And some friends... " she said with a nervous smile...

...

...

_____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1357 words)
> 
> A/N: well I have you know that red socks are my favorite. I wear them every time I'm home they're so comfy X3 ...
> 
> uhm, anyway... well, sorry for the late update. I was going shopping for a cute dress for one of my cousin wedding soo yaaah... also, I had to cut this chapter to half... it was getting too long and I was getting Impatience...
> 
> so yeah nothing happened here but error confusion and mess understanding that Doodis knows everything and she's always right...
> 
> AND Doodis thinks he's just an abused child and just ignored all the wired shit like the butterfly and the FRICKING BLACK PORTAL... yup ...
> 
> ...that will lead to a much more interesting story plot I guess...
> 
> also, also... the next chapter may take like a week to come cuz it's loooongg like idk 2000 word and more... so plz be patient with me... ;w;
> 
>  
> 
> also, I love Blank music he so energetic and creative :3


	7. too long!!

With error and Doodis ~

...

"Now small bean, Do you mind if I call the police? And... some friends... " she said with a nervous smile...

...

He looked at her and just shrugged like he didn't care which was true... he really didn't give a sh*t about anything anymore...

Doodis looked at him, worry on her face for a few seconds but she decided to change the subject.   
"Ok... oh right, I wanted to ask... did you choose a new name?"

...he just shrugged again looking at his plate"... I-I-I tried to th-think of one b-but couldn't decided-d..."... Doodis smiled Encouraging him to talk more.   
" cc-can y-you help m-me..." he closed his eyes sockets waiting for the hit, the insults or the mocking but nothing come...

He opened his eyes sockets slowly to see Doodis with a genuine smile look at him down. She was worried but didn't show it and put a smile to ease the tension.   
He slowly sited right and straightened his back. He holds his jacket tightly, nervousness eating him slowly as he waited for Doodis to talk. It felt like entirety for him despite it was only a few seconds.

Doodis replied with a smile "sure..." but then frowned a little thinking about it, " hmmm... how about i suggest some names on you and if we or you liked one then we use it?". He nodded agreeing .

"How about... jasmine?..."  
He just gives her a look said 'B*tch are you serious'... and shook his as 'no'...  
"What! It's a cute name... just like princess jasmine form Aladdin..."  
He just looked at Doodis with'b*tsh I don't know what are you talking about...' and raised a nonexistent brow...  
"Heh wait, you seriously don't know what Disney? We need to change that later... ok back to the subject... let's be serious... hmmm ...  
... how about... liza?"  
He shook his head no...  
"Lola?.."  
Another head shake, and a nonexistent brow rise.   
"Smalls?.."  
Another no...  
"Hikari?..."  
He raised his nonexistent brow... and another no slow head shake...  
"Heart...?"  
Another no...  
"Beans?..."  
This is a more firmly strong head shake as big NO...  
...  
..  
After millions of random names~  
..  
...

And they both still haven't found the right one...

Doodis groaned "agh, I give up... I'm calling for help..."  
He just looks at her bored, doesn't even know why it's important to her.

Doodis take her phone and play with it a little until she finds the right number. She smiled when she finally fined it and pressed the calling icon.  
She waited for a few seconds until the other person on the line answered.

She smiled more when he picked up the call and put it on speaker.

~  
He is a good friend and a good neighbor to her, But sadly they don't meet a lot due to his job as a doctor in the local hospital. He is too busy saving people live to hang out sometimes heh, but she not mad at him at all. she understands and likes to talk to him on the phone from time to time just to annoy him in work.   
~  
He answered with a simple hi so used to Doodis sh*t... his voice looks tired... poor thing, he really should take a vacation... but like always he never Listens...  
~  
Doodis said to him" heyyyy Mikey, how's it going, saving all the people in your side?" She smiled more and laughed a little.   
Mike just sighed on the other line: "hey dods, nothing big happens here just some shitty patients who need more patience..."  
Doodis: "heh, you poor thing... it must've been horrible for you to lose the lil patience you have... heh"  
Mike just rolled his eyes again: "HAHA you're soooo funny anyway, why did you call me? miss me already! hehe..." he laughed.

Doodis rolled her eyes too with a head shake: "well... how I'm going to explain this?... soooo ah... well..."

Mike rolled his eyes and sighed: "just tell me already! my lunch break will end soon"

Doodis laughed awkwardly: " ah... so something crazy happened yesterday and... now I need to find a name for a monster skeleton child... "

Mike was silence for a whole minute: " YOU SO going to tell me what happened when I came back the next morning!! "

Doodis laughed a little: "heh... yeah... anyway, any ideas? "

Mike hummed a little: "I think a good name for him would be Bean!" ...

...

Doodis stayed silence and he continued "you know because he is a small Been..."

Doodis sighed: "I thought of that... but he didn't like it... for unknown reasons..."

Small bean nod firmly, he didn't like beans... cuz of reasons!! and he didn't want to talk about it.

Doodis just raised her brow but didn't ask about it...

Mike then asked suddenly: "What about Uno Pequeno?"

...

Doodis and Error both raised their brows ...

and then she asked: "what does it mean?"

Mike Replied immediately: " the word means Small one in Spanish"

Small beans eyes light up when he heard Spanish, and Doodis noticed with a smile.

Doodis hummed a little: "I really don't know, still thinking about it... but Spanish huh why did think of it?... also, I'm starting to have a desire to learn Spanish now... "

Mike confused: " I uh... kinda don't know. one of My friends here calls me it on text... so I googled it and it means Small one but I don't know Spanish my self. I just figured it fit them... it's weird he calls me it since even he's older than me, I'm taller. also, what do you think of the name? "

Doodis hmmed more: "it cool but there's one tiny problem... the name is tooooo F***ing long..."

Mike laughed unbelievably at her stupid reason: "short it to Pequeno..."

even Error Raised his nonexistent brow at her reason 'what kind of reason is that?' he thought confused.

Doodis thought more out loud: "and if I shorten it more, It will be... Pequ...

sounds like Pikachu... oH MY GOD THAT'S ADORABLE...

Pecu, Beku... Biko?" 

Error level of confusion is 99%...

Mike added: "I like Beku. sounds like Deku from My hero academia."

Error looks bored the more they continue and space out looking at his almost empty plate.

Doodis agreed: "I like Beku too...

hey, small Bean what do you think?"

Error startled out of his thoughts. He wasn't listening to them. He just wanted to end this discussion fast so he just nodded to whatever Doodis asked about.

Doodis smiled: "great!! They like it. Also, thank you soo much your the best!!" 

Mike replied: " no problem also, I have to go my lunch break almost ends so bye, I need some food before I continue saving people as you like to put it."

Doodis laughed a little: "sure bye!"

Doodis closed the line right after. Now she needs to call the police and someone else to make sure...

 

 

She looked back at smallbean who is now named Beku looking at his now empty plate blankly.

She sighed again stressed and took her and Beku(Error) plates and cups to the dishwasher.   
Beku watched her going to the kitchen and then looked around.

Doodis walk back to the living room and waved to him to move and come with her.

Once they both seated, Doodis with a pillow in her lap hugging it to death and a confused Beku(Error) at what's he's seeing.

They are watching at the moment a commercial advertisement and questioning the logic behind it. They both are bored to death.

Doodis sighed and stand up, placing the pillow on the couch and look at Beku(Error) with the remote control in her hand.

Beku(Error) looked at her when she gets up. He really wishes if he can knit now, he was so bored. 

Doodis stretched her hand with the remote control to him to take.  
When he took it she said, "find anything you like to watch, I'm going to do the call in my room and be right back, ok?"

Beku looked confused at the device in his hand, not sure how to use it. Doodis noticed his confusion and spared him the possibility to mess up everything like usual "you don't know how to use right? Well, you see the arrows? The one looking up and down is to change the channels and the one sign right and left are controlling the volume the button in the middle is to open the channel menu and choose one. Is everything clear? The others not really important " she said waving her hand.

"Now I'll go finish the calls and come back soon so just relax, okay?" She said while walking to her room.

Once she is in her room she sighed and thought 'let's just get over with this!'...

...

Beku(Error) wasn't sure at first how to use the device but when he pressed the up button and the screen changed to something else, it got his interest. It looks just like his windows whenever he watched other worlds.

He kept changing the channels nothing interested him yet. He stopped suddenly and was about to jump screaming from happiness.

He. Just. Found. Undernovela!!!   
He was so surprised and happy! He thought he will never going to see this Au anymore. Hope sparked more and more in his scared soul. 'Maybe things will be better' he thought happily. He let himself hope of a better future with Doodis who helped him. He smiled, a true smile on his face while watching his favorite show. He looked up when Doodis come back with a smile.

Doodis finished the call with a sigh, put a smile on her face and walked out of her room and heard some weird language from the T.V. she smiled truly when Beku at her with a real smile sitting crossed legs on the couch and hugging the pillow.

She walked to him and looked at what he was watching and to her surprise, it was that famous show called 'Undernovela' unfortunately there's no sub to understand what are they talking about but, maybe Beku knows?

She didn't ask about anything and just seated her self on the same couch with Beku. The show looks interesting even if you have no idea what are they talking about but you can collect pieces from their experiences and voices on what going on. It's kinda relaxing.

...

After some time they're both eyes glued to the screen and suddenly they both screamed "NOOOO!! Asgor!!" With small tears on the end of their eyes. A knocking startled them both from their now, new favorite show.

Doodis looked up and said, "guess they finally come heh."

She looked at him and said "Beku? The police are coming to talk to you, ok? They will not harm you.  
They will ask you some questions try to answer them the way you like, ok?"   
He looked at her and just nodded confused.

Doodis walked to the door and opened it. There was standing outside three monsters, one was a skeleton with a blue bandana on his neck in his police uniform, a pink bunny in a suit and a Fishman in police uniform and a scar on his chin.

She smiled and welcomed them to enter the house. Beku is still sitting on the couch in front and far from the door and looked at them from the show to look at them hugging his pillow more. His eyes sockets widen when he looked at them.

There stood an adult version of Blue! He was surprised but relaxed more. He always can trust Blue he will never hurt him. Guess Doodis was right again they will not hurt him.

He watched them all moving and seated on one of the couch. They introduced themselves one by one.  
First was the Fishman monster "Hello little one, my name is Thor the undying you can call me just thor" Beku nodded.

The pink bunny was next "hello child, call me Amanda.   
I am from the child protection program! I'm here to make sure you have a nice safe life with your Gardiner, and if they are not good or do something bad to you, we some times take you away from them and if they did something really bad we put them in jail. Do you understand me?" Beku nodded slowly confused a little but not much.

Beku looked from the bunny or Amanda to the skeleton in a blue bandana. That skeleton smiled and introduced himself as well " Hi, everyone calls me Blue. And I'm here to make sure the real bad guys stop, MUHAHAHA!" Beku smiled at this adult version of Blue. His voice deeper but still had that childish look that fools everyone around him.

Then they asked Doodis how and what happened and she replied without hesitating and told them everything.   
And then Blue asked the most obvious question ..."why didn't you call the ambulance?" He asked confused.

Doodis then realized... she really didn't call the ambulance... she looked at them all and laughed awkwardly while just shrugging "well I didn't think about it first... they were dying right there and I know how to help them so I just did that...

after that, I decided if they didn't wake up by morning I'll call the ambulance and their Hp going up so that was a good sign, but then they wake up even before the night ended looking better! Their Hp is all full but the scars still there." She looked at the all of them worried 'that was not normal no matter of the species' she thought and everyone agreeing silently.

...They all have some really bad feelings and terrible thoughts on what could have happened to Beku.

Then Blue cleared his nonexistent throat and asked Beku... "can you tell me the first thing you first remember?"

Beku shuddered a little and said blankly "white ... everywhere... nowhere is out... the voices screaming but there's no one there but... me..." 

he continued with tears threatening to fall the more he talk "they said... *snif*... I'm a mistake, an error, unwanted even his family Abandoned... no one wants me ... I'm still alive because... I have to kill... to be a murderer... to be the true monster... or they will scream until I lose my mind... and I did lose it and killed and killed... 

...after some time the anger cooled down... and all I feel is numbness... so I tried killing myself but they wouldn't let me die no matter what... but I escaped... and now properly everyone is dead because of me... because I couldn't do my job... my only job... now they most suffering a horrible death because of me... I should be the one dead and all of them free... I should have held on longer... but the pain won't go away no matter what!!" His eyes sockets red full of errors signs and tears. He's having a panic attack.

Doodis and Blue moved fast in front of him without touching him trying to calm him.

Blue talked first "Hey, it's okay, your okay no one here will hurt you"

Doodis added " Beku! It's okay, your not there anymore. Can hear me? You are here with me at my house. Do you remember? They'll never hurt you here and we will make sure of it... 

can I touch you?" She asked hastily. He shook his head no, he didn't want anyone touching him now.

They both Blue and Doodis nodded, said it okay and continue to comfort him.

It took a few minutes but the error sighed despaired one by one and he is calmer now but there still some small sniffing.   
...

They were all was horrified by what they've been told. He was FORCED to KILL to protect in such a YOUNG age...

Anger and blood boiled inside of them all. Their SOULS screaming for JUSTICE but they can't do anything...   
For now...   
Whoever that twisted minds are ... they are will not go free without justice...

...  
Then Thor the Fishman monster asked" you said there are others with you right? How are you sure they are dead? Maybe it's not too late, maybe we still can save them..."

He wished he never asked his question...

At that Beku(Error) laughed little bit tears still falling..." they can't live without me... and that place probably now is destroyed... no one could survive... I'm just the unlucky one... i ... killed them all..." he laughed more guilt eating him slowly...

'he doesn't deserve this mercy' he thought.

They all stared wide eyes open, fear and pain filled their eyes, tears threatening to fall... he suffered so much that he thought the only way out is to kill everyone and himself... he lost hope... kids should never go throw all of that... nobody should...

Doodis come closer and opened her arms asking silently for a hug. He thought a little bit about it. He trusted her even if he knows her for only a day. But he always and every time he is near her he feels safe. Her SOUL magic is calm and inviting. Full of justice and kindness. He hesitated but nodded and allowed her to do so.

She smiled when he gave her an okay sign and she moved slowly and hugged him gently and loosely if he wants to let go. All she was thinking about is protecting him from everything. Her SOUL screaming to protect the child.

The magic warped around him like a blanket. Warm and safe... he closed his eyes sockets and hugged her back tightly. Like if he let go he will lose her...

Just like everyone else.

The three watched impressive with her smilingly. Her SOUL adopted the child like her own and created a bond, a mother and a child bond, It's a strong one and hard to have but not impossible.

Amanda knew at that moment what to do and grabbed her bag and took some papers and a pen.

Beku just relaxed more and closed his eyes sockets feeling safe. Doodis smiled when she felt him relaxed and hugged back. She will protect him with her life.

Amanda cleared her throat and looked at Doodis.

Doodis looked up from the sleeping small bean in her lap to the bunny monster smiling.

Amanda handed Doodis the papers and the pen.

Doodis took it confused. Beku opened his eyes sockets to half and continue hugging the safe human and looked at the papers above his head. One of Doodis hands is on Beku back petting him gently and the other holding the papers.

Doodis look at the papers

And it's said 'Adopting by soul bond' in bold at the top and 'mother to a child' in a smaller font under it.

She looked confused at Amanda who smiled back "you have formed a motherly SOUL bond with them quicker than normal and we all can see it clearly. Do you feel overprotective of them? Your SOUL scream to keep them safe, warp them in a blanket and keep them away from the harsh world?" 

Doodis nodded confused...how did she know?... when did that happen... she didn't do anything special... it just how she treated all the kids in her school... maybe it's a habit she had from when she was younger... she had a lot of young cousins plus her siblings and she had to look after them all whenever all the grown-up are busy.

Remembering all these days made her smile soften. She missed them all but they all have a life and can't visit all the time. She sighed and looked at the child in her lap she would love to be a mother for them but it's their decision, not her.

She looked back at the smiling bunny "I would love to adopt them but... it's their choice..."

Amanda smiled and nodded and looked at Beku. 

everyone eyes on Beku who pulled from the comfy hug hastily. 

he was confused, what are they talking about? he asked himself.

Amanda noticed the confusion in Beku eyes sockets and explained. "Do you want to live with ms. Doodis?   
Ms. Doodis doesn't mind and will take good care of you but, she wants to know what do you want. We don't want to force into anything.   
If you don't want to, we can look for another family to be with."

Beku take a moment to realize what are they talking about but when it clicked in, his eyes sockets widen with surprise and asked in disbelief looking at Doodis and Amanda as they if were crazy, tears threatening once more to fall "y-you w-wa-wan-nt t-t-to k-k-keep M-ME! in y-your h-h-house?... a-a-after-r knowing *sniff* I'm a m-murder *sob* a h-heartless m-m-monster... *sniff* a k-killer *sob* a m-m-mistake... I-I-I d-do-don't deserve Your *sniff* kindness... but... *sob* that would be ... nice... I j-just *sob* w-wish everyone *sniff* w-was w-w-with m-me... *sniff*" he broke down crying the more he continued talking... tears fall down quickly, god he cried a lot today he doesn't want another close to reboot panic attack.

He tried to calm down a little and wiped his tears but it seems nothing will stop it from falling. His SOUL felt warm, his hope is up than he ever had.   
He doesn't know anymore what to do.

Doodis watched him with tears in her eyes and hand on her mouth. So many complex feelings growing inside of her SOUL.

She impairs him with a big hug but not tight. He tensed when he felt someone touching him and relaxed when he sensed her aura and SOUL magic. Feeling safe and relaxed he hugged back tightly.

Everyone else just watched the scene with a warm smile. Amanda had some tears in her eyes but she wiped it with her Napkin. She always cried whenever she managed to find the right family for an orphan child and how everyone crying their happy tears for their new family member. It why she loved doing her job so much.

 

Blue and Thor were really happy for them...   
But inside of theirs beating SOULS, anger and justice are screaming to be released. It took everything in them to not just get up and flip the couch... they will for sure going to the gym to release some of their anger before they do something they regret.

 

Doodis broke the hug first to sign the papers, Beku is still hugging her and burying his face in her stomach tears never stopped falling.

 

They talked more but Beku never really listened. He was still hugging Doodis, his eyes sockets feel heavier and heavier until there was nothing but darkness. A small smile on his small sleeping face.

 

Doodis looked down when she felt the small child in her lap loosened his grip on her shirt and body go calm and still. He has fallen asleep while they were taking. 'He mostly been tired from everything happened today and it getting late' she thought and patted his back gently.

 

Thor, Blue, and Amanda noticed Doodis stopped talking immediately and looked down to notice that the child had fallen asleep. Thor was the one to talk first "it looks that it's our time to take a leave, it getting really late." He stood up and turned to the door.

" We will keep you knowing on the child case and we will MAKE SURE whoever did this receive their PUNISHMENT. If you find anything helpful don't forget to call us or need any help. have a nice night Ms. Doodis." He said leaving to the door with everyone else.

Blue nodded agreeing with his Boss "we will make sure of it. Good night Ms. Doodis" he said leaving out.

Amanda nodded and said simply "good night Ms. Doodis. I will come after a week to check on how is everything going on, see you then." She said and closed the door behind her.

 

After everyone went out of her house she sighed, today was really a stressful day, she really wants to rest.  
Looking down at the child in her lap sleeping peacefully made her smile warmly at him. She carried him gently to his now room and tackled him under the blanket while he snuggled into it. 

 

....  
...

 

Amanda and Thor were talking together while walking to the car, blue was in front of them but not listening. He tensed when a hand grabbed his shoulder. One of his eyelight fired up with blue and yellow magic.

He looked back and relaxed once he found it was his boss hand.

Thor sighed seeing Blue tense.

Blue... was still new at this job and still have to learn a lot. He is a person who had that spark and hope inside of his SOUL to believe everyone can change but even he knows not everyone is capable of that.

Both of them looked at each other face with a grimace. They both agreed silently to bring whoever hurt that child to their PUNISHMENT no matter what.

Amanda sighed seeing both of them determined like this but she can't really blame them seeing as her SOUL to screaming with anger. She really hated it when someone hurt a child... but this one has taken it far than anyone else in what she witnessed in her long life. She really hoped for justice and a peaceful life for the child who falls victim to this horrific crime. 

a fallen angel...

....

...

 

Doodis was lying on her bed under her blanket, looking up to the ceiling and Thinking about what happened today. A lot had happened and thinking about it all made her head hurt. Doodis sighed and snuggled inside of her blanket more. 

She will have a lot to do tomorrow, she will need all the rest she can have now. With that thought she closed her eyes slowly, her mind still going to that call she made a while ago... excitement and anxiety filling her mind...

....

~Hours before Doodis called the police~

 

"Hello there Ms. CQ ............"  
_______________________________________

(4416 words...) 10x double Oof...

I'll let all know this wasn't planned to be this long but it happened... so Oof... 

also, this thing is hard to edit and I run out of title ideas... send help... :<

anyway, I hope you like this thing that worth 4 chapters in one...

now let me know what you think of this and leave a comment! 

also, don't forget to like this :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (4416 words...) 10x double Oof...
> 
> I'll let all know this wasn't planned to be this long but it happened... so Oof... 
> 
> also, this thing is hard to edit and I run out of title ideas... send help... :'<
> 
> anyway, I hope you like this thing that worth 4 chapters in one...
> 
> now let me know what you think of this and leave a comment! 
> 
> also, don't forget to like this :3


	8. STABBY THE STABBED HORSE?!!

The next day, at the mall at 3 pm ~ 

Today was a sunny day and they both were near a Tall big two-story building, surrounded by tall green trees and people walking around it. The wind blowing slowly, Feeling the fresh air moving with the world around it. It was a little bit cold with the wind after yesterday rainy late night but not much. Beku was inside of the car looking at the big building in front of them amazed. 

Doodis parked her sport black car in the parking area. There weren't many cars around, no traffic and Doodis YAY's for it. It wasn't early but not late too. 

They both get out of the car as fast as they can, excited for the shopping day

'Damn you! You sleepy legs' Doodis thought annoyed a little after the long ride and walked to were Beku standing.

She then took Beku hand in her hand and started leading him to the entrance of the mall, Greeting the guards in their way and babbling nonsense about the mall. The peaceful atmosphere surrounding them.

 

Beku looking around with curiosity and wonder at all the new things he never saw and knew about. Not like he could or need in his old... home if you want to call it that. 

Today he waked up just like the day before by the smell of food, it was DELICIOUS. After breakfast, Doodis told him they will go buy things he needs from the mall and meet someone.

She was really excited and anxious which Beku found really amusing to watch. She kept going between rooms talking and babbling nonsense while looking for things he didn't know what for.  
...  
..  
.

"Oh, were going to have a lot of fun hehe!"

...  
..  
.

"We need to buy a lot of clothes since you don't have much and pajamas ..."

...  
..  
.  
"A lot of pajamas!! The fluffy one especially!!"  
...  
..  
.

"Maybe some ONESIE!! They are soo comfortable and CUTE!!!!"  
...  
..  
.

"And some shoes!! And I'll show you around... oh, where did I put my keys I can't find them anywhere agh!!"   
...  
..  
.

"Also also, I need to buy some sketchbooks and pencils, mine almost ends! ... oh, here's my bag and wallet!! Now, where did I put those keys... I SWEAR I'm going to!!... oh here they are! Just on the kitchen table...

...  
..  
.  
Anyway, let's goooooo!!!"

He thought she finally lost her mind but she was just excited... 

He really didn't know what the Mall is but he guessed it was a shop they buy things from it...

and the meeting... he really wasn't sure what Doodis was thinking of. He was nervous and Doodis, of course, noticed that...

she told him with a big smile that everything will be okay and if they were lucky enough maybe he will gain some new friends.

He asked her who they are going to meet? She smiled and told him " we will meet a friend and their kids which they are my students... my friend, her name are CQ and she has three adorable children who are also one of my favorite students. 

I'm sure you'll like them and they will like you" she was so positive that she could knock out Nightmare with her positive attitude and make Dream stronger.

He snorted at that thought. Doodis looked at him confused... But he didn't explain anything... and smiled, a little sad smile...

Doodis didn't know what to do so she just shrugged it off...

...  
..  
.

 

Now they were walking around this place called 'the Mall'...   
he was actually excited for some reason. He never had the opportunity to walk around without getting attacked. It was a nice change...

Doodis walked around to shop in her mind for kids' clothes holding Beku hand and bubbling anything come to her mind but Beku was not really listening. He was busy looking around at all the different things, people and shops.

They passed some shops that smelled really nice and some not... who like that smell he wasn't sure.

Finally! Doodis stopped in front of a big shop and walked inside looking at all the things they had which mostly was clothes.

Beku looked around the shop with stars in his eyelights.

He really liked all the clothes and different designs he was seeing. He looked around until his eyelights landed on a galaxy themed shirt. He walked to it looking at it closely and leaving Doodis hand.

Doodis looked where Beku was going and walked after him. She smiled looking at the shirt that got his attention " that really a cool shirt, you want it?". He looked up at her with a big smile and nodded excitedly. Doodis smiled more and called one of the coworkers to help her get the right size.

After they got it she looked at him smiling happily and said: " let go get more clothes!!". He nodded excitedly looking determined and started walking around choosing some clothes and shoes.

It always fun to go shopping with someone else and that what Doodis thought and felt... it makes the loneliness calmed down deep inside of her SOUL...

...

After some time they walked to the changing rooms to try some of the clothes and checking the size.

Beku ended up wearing a spiderman themed T-shirt, dark blue shorts with small pockets, black white and red sport shoes and his big trench coat...

They walked out with four bags in Doodis hands and one bag in his. She then said " I was gonna forget but thank god I didn't... " Beku looked at her with curiosity and wondering... should he help her with the begs or not... but she wasn't looking struggled so he didn't think much of it...

she continued when he looked at her " I need to go to the craft and art shop. I need some things from there and maybe you'll find something you'd like too?" She looked at him smiling and he just shrugged.

'Huh he didn't know she was an artist... that just reminds him of that squad and he didn't like it...' he thought...

When they get inside the shop Doodis walked to finds some sketchbooks, pens, and pencils after telling him to look around for anything he likes and yell if he wants her, the shop wasn't that big so she wasn't worried about him wandering far away...

Beku walked around the shop, looking at all the different paints and pens... he turned around to the next alley. One side was full of knitting and sewing items and the other side was full of stuffed toys and puppets.

His eyelights turned to big stars and gasped. He walked to all the needles and strings inspecting everything...

He took a small basket and filled it with everything he wanted... after he finished looking and choosing whatever he liked he turned to the shelves full of toys and his eyelights landed on a pink unicorn stuffed toy...

Doodis walked around looking for Beku after she found what she was looking for...

She found him with a small basket full of knitting items staring intensely at the pink unicorn...

She stuffed her giggles inside and walked to him with a smile trying hard not to burst laughing form the intense look Beku give to the pink unicorn toy... "h-hey ahem... so I see you found the legendary stabbed horse ..." she was really trying so hard not to laugh and get his attention...

She remembered one of her young students telling her this story about his favorite toy and it was hard to keep a straight face while hearing it...

Beku looked from the toy to Doodis when she talked. He was interested, what did she mean by the legendary stabbed horse... it just a toy ... right? 

Doodis noticed the confusion in his eyelights and nodded continuing the story and keeps a straight face...

" he was a nice horse in the past but one of his closest friends betrayed him and told everyone that he was the killer for a crime he had nothing to do with.

Everyone was afraid of him and told the heroine to kill him to save everyone.

So someone volunteered to lead him to the middle of the town so the heroine can kill him. Everyone was waiting for him to come and hold their breaths waiting for the monster they all feared to come.

Tonight is his end... but what happened was even worse... once the horse was in the middle of the town his friend despaired and come out the heroine in front of him with a Spear in his hand...

before the horse could do anything the spear was inside of his head... he screamed and the spear broke to two halves as if it made of glass.

One was inside of his head, the other turned to dust and landed on his hair and sparkled..." Doodis still don't know why this part is so dark for kids but 'whatever it' and continue just like she heard it...

Beku was shocked and sad for the poor horse... it reminds him of his own story...

Doodis frowned and continued "he was in so much pain... the poor horse...

but what no one knows that the spear was a legendary weapon that if he hurt an innocent it will shatter and give powerful magic and immortality to the victim for his master mistake...

the heroine who was the owner of the spear, knew about it as guilt consumed him and turned to dust as well as his weapon...

The horse eyes turn red and killed everyone who hurt him and plotted this crime against him...

That night was the last night that town had lived before destruction consumed it...

After many years... the horse was wandering around the world and hiding from everyone in the dark...

One night he was wandering around in the darkness away from everyone he heard a child cry... he followed the crying and found a small child in a blanket in the middle of the forest...

He felt sad and pity for the small one and took him to a nearby house in the middle of the forest.

After a year the child grows and was walking out around the house playing. The horse comes closer to the child. The child smiled and laughed at the big horse in front of him as if they knew it was him who saved them...

The horse loved the little child and decided to protect by becoming his Gard and so he became a stuffed toy so he could stay with the child and protect him and that how it started...

They say if a child was in really big danger and nobody there to save them and had the stuffed toy with them.

He will come and save them from the dark shining brightly like a star... and now people call him

...

STABBY THE STABBED HORSE "

It was really a long story and a silly name for the toy but Doodis really like it...

That kid who told her the story had one big imagination...

Beku looked at the pink toy with amazement and took it, hugging it tightly.

...

Doodis walked back with a Beku hugging a pink unicorn toy to buy for the thing they want...

and walked away out to the car to meet CQ at the park...

It will be the start of a lot of fun and drama when they arrived...

Beku was inside the car still hugging Stabby...

...

They both didn't notice the glimmer of red light inside of the pink toy eyes when they start driving to the park...

Hope nothing bad happened...

____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2045 word)... small Oof...
> 
> I survived and come to you with this chapter... sigh o(ùwú)o
> 
> What do you think of the story I come up with the moment I found out about Stabby from ask the glitch and squid, ask blog?!! Don't blame me blame my brain! XD
> 
> Anyway tell me your thoughts on the chapter and leave a comment and a like or vote if you like it uwu
> 
> Now excuse me! I shall be gone to continuing looking for a job... wish me luck... o(ùwú)b


	9. "Are you my twin brother?"

...

All The trees, people, cars, buildings and blue sky move fast crushing into each other outside where he was sitting in his seat. Every second make his anxiety grow more. Beku subconsciously hugged his stabby tighter, thousands of what if questions and scenarios ended bad or with someone dead. He really hope nothing go wrong, he doesn't want to disappointed anybody but knowing himself... he was sure he will do something wrong...

The car suddenly stopped while he was over thinking and silently panicking. He looked outside through the glass. So many of kids and their families were playing and running around. Seeing this made him relax a little, he always find comfort in kids and their presence it made the pain lessen and give him a reason to keep going, a little light in his dark meaningless long life.

While he was spacing out and paincing silently, Doodis got out of the car and walked around to his door and opened it for him smiling like always. 

He flinched a little when the door opend with surprised small yelp from him.

Doodis laughed a little at the lil child and smiled apologetically. She didn't mean to scare him...

Hand in hand they both start walking around Doodis looking for Ms. CQ and Beku just followed her not knowing what else to do so he looked around...

...

Ms. CQ didn't know how to respond to the call she had with Doodis yesterday... all she said with panic in her voice that she need to know how is error and if she can talk to him a little... once she talked to him she calmed down a little and started explaining why she did that...

All she said after that she needs to meet CQ with the kids at the park and she will explain everything face to face...

So that why CQ was sitting on one of the seat close to the playground waiting for Doodis to come. Not knowing what to expect or think of what could be the reason...

Freshy and Error were running around chasing eachother, geno was sliding and watching both of them like the overprotective brother he is. 

CQ sighed looking at her children and smiled fondly at them having fun, watching them play and looking for Doodis. 

Doodis already texted her they where coming close. CQ raised a brow when she read she was coming with someone else but didn't ask anything and just told where she was sitting. 

...

Doodis smiled when CQ responded to her texts and walked faster to the playground, her hand still holding Beku hand.

She looked down at him a d said "come! I think i found where they are"...  
Beku just nodded and followed silently, not knowing what else to do or say and hugging his toy tighter as his anxiety started coming back. 

Doodis noticed how Beku hand tremble a little and give a little squeeze with a warm smile, telling him everything will be ok and he nodded sighing a little to calm himself a little. Then they continued to looking around. 

...

The first to notice Doodis was not in fact CQ, it was the lil ball of energy that we like to call freshy. 

He was chasing his brother Error when he catch the sight of his P.E teacher walking to them. He stopped chasing his big brother and run to Doodis jumping up and hugged her tightly giggling. Doodis laughed out loud and spinning up freshy around while hugging him back.

"Hehehe... Ms. Doodis!!! Ms. Doodis!!! Why are here? Wanna play with us? Mom is there!!" Freshy said as he pointed at his mother and then looked at Beku confused and asked "Who is this person who look exactly like my brother? Does that mean I have three brothers now? Can I be the older and he is the youngest!!! I want to be a big brother too!!!" He bubbled all his thoughts like there is no tomorrow. 

Doodis laughed a little and started walking to where Ms. CQ was sitting holding both of them by hand leading the way. 

Error looked back behind him after noticing that his lil brother stopped chasing him. He panicked a little and looked for him around but soon calmed down when he spotted him with... his teacher. He looked confused at first but shrugged it off and run to them. They were walking to his mother seat and met them half way.   
He greeted Doodis smiling, looking mischiefly and asked "hi Ms. Doodis! What are you doing here? Are finally going on a date with that nerd artist guy? I've seen you flirt with him a lot! Hehe" he giggled at Doodis very noticeable blush. Fresh giggles as well knowing well about Doodis crush actually everyone knows! And she didn't really try to hide either. 

Doodis sighed dramatically and whined a little " Ah how i wish... but... sadly he had a girlfriend... so now I'm looking for another guy to love... 

I want a tough guy! Who had a soft spot once you know him if you know anyone like this tell me... ah~ sometimes dream just don't come..."

Error smiled big and freshy frowned a little knowing exactly what his brother going to do.  
"But Ms. Doodis we can just call dream if you really want him to come?..."

He giggled a little while Doodis took some time to realize the joke.  
Fresh and Beku giggled at Doodis confused at first face before she understood and giggled a little too. 

Error looked at the similar other giggling voice to widen his eyes sockets looking at his twin? Then he asked surprised "who is this? Is he my twin brother? Does that mean we will have a new brother?? Mom will be surprised!!! Dunno what she will think though? But i think she will be happy" he rumbled more and more just like freshy by the time he was talking they met up with CQ and geno while error chatting excitedly. 

Geno was surprised as well as Error and thought they maybe will have a new brother but... where will he sleep? The didn't have any more rooms. Does this mean one of them had to share their rooms with them, he sure will not be the one to share he liked sleeping alone thank you very much. 

CQ had the same reaction as error as well, suddenly the call yesterday made sense and why Doodis wanted to talk to error. The scars on the small one body told a story of suffering and abuse. Just imagining her child error or any one of them made her heart and soul shivering with so many emotions she can't even specify all of them. Hope she can help that child with anything she could do to them.

Beku was silently panicking and observing all these people in front of him. Checking for any possible danger or threats. He squeezed Doodis hand a little and hugged his stabby close with his other arm watching closely the four weird people in front of him.

They're was a human between them wearing a pink shirt and dark blue jeans. He assumed that was his counterpart mother as they all called her mom and the person Doodis wanted to meet who she called her CQ. 

Then there was a young version of geno wearing white T-shirt with a red slash mark on it, gray hoodie jacket, black pants and white and black sneakers. 

Next to him was his counterpart wearing a blank red shirt, black with dark blue stripe at the middle of the jacket, light brown shorts and black, white, and red sneakers. 

Then there stood a smaller and younger version of fresh wearing a bright pink and green jacket, a purple shirt, orange with white stripe shorts and rainbow colored sneakers... so many colors that they should blind you but they didn't so that leave you confused as f**k... 

He know he should be worried about meeting his and everyone counterparts but he doesn't feel anything bad will happen. Sure it's weird but whenever was his life normal? The only thing he was worried about him messing things for everyone and then they will sure hate him after that for sure and kick him out. That his top worries at the moment other than that he didn't give a sh*t about. 

Doodis sighed when CQ give her a look to explain what's going on but even she doesn't know the whole story only few things. 

So she did the best thing she can do at the moment and introduce the one under her care.   
"Hello CQ, thanks for coming and sorry if i made you wait but we needed to go to the mall first to get some stuff we need and it taken more time than needed..." she looked down at Beku and put a hand behind his back so she can introduced him properly.

"Everyone this is beku. Beku this is Ms. CQ and her kids Geno the elder, error and fresh the youngest."

Beku nodded and said quietly "n-nice t-to meet you..." 

CQ smiled as well as Geno and said "nice to meet you to" 

Error and fresh smiled as big as their face can and both said...

"NICE TO MEET YOU TOO!"   
Then error asked his mom"MOM can we go play with beku now?"   
Fresh add "yeah!! We want to know our new brother!"  
Fresh bounces a little, he was so excited to get to know his new younger brother even if it's not really true but no one can really had the heart to say no to him and he know it. 

CQ forced a smile and winced a little when fresh said new brother but she just play along and hoped nothing bad happened after. beside, she needs to talk to Doodis alone to explain everything to her. 

So she nodded and said "sure but stay in the playground and Geno watch over them please."   
She looked at beku to get his approval as well but he was so clingy to Doodis side so she really hope he agreed. 

Beku hesitate and looked at Doodis for help.

Doodis smiled getting the hint from CQ easily and looked down at Beku and nodded "you can go just stay close by and if you need help screem and i will come!" She give him a thumb up with a toothy smile. 

Beku still not sure but nodded slowly anyway "o-ok" 

Fresh and Error run to the swings.  
Beku and Geno walked after them calmly.

...

Doodis sighed once the children gone and smiled sadly to CQ.  
CQ give her a detriment look and asked very seriously "who is this child and why he does look like my son? Tell me everything!" She demanded. 

Doodis then sighed for the million times and started telling her what happen two days ago.   
"It was a normal rainy day and i was just doodling in my room. I then got bord and gone to make my self a cup of cocoa and then left to my backyard just spacing out then out of nowhere Beku fall to the ground in the rain. I freaked out and jumped to action and helped them out. After that they waked up and i asked him what was his name... he told me it was Error... at least that what they called him..."

CQ asked "they?"   
Doodis sighed the anger out and started telling CQ what Beku told her...

 

...

 

"So are you my long lost twin brother?" Asked Error very excitedly smiling widely. 

Beku raised his nonexistent brow shaking his head "no..." ... he didn't think they will come up with this conclusion that he was their brother... he should really work better on his back story... he can't just tell them that he was a God of destruction from another Multiverse they will think he was crazy and do something bad to him or worse... they could return him to his old Multiverse if it still alive that it is. 

He doesn't really want to go back even if he misses his old friends. He knows that he was selfish for thinking like that but can you blame him? All he remembered about that place was pain even when he was with his people. 

The pain would never go away.   
He could forgive but never forget... 

Fresh awed sadly, he really wanted to be just like his awesome big brothers. He looked sadly at Beku with teary eyes sockets and sniffed a little. 

Geno give Beku his famous scary look that could kill but Beku didn't really notice and was panicking, why? because he hate to disappoint a child and he just did that. 

The sad look fresh give him made him feel more guilty. He sighed and then said "...okay... we can be brothers..."...

Genk smiled and fresh just yelled happily saying things like 'yay' or 'I'm the big brother now!' He was so happy. 

Error amusedly watched all of this play out knowing fully how his younger brother used his cuteness to guilt trap and how's the new kid just fell for it easily. Plus Beku just straight ignored the deadly famous scary look Geno give him and the confused look at his big bro face when he was ignored was precious, he couldn't help but giggled a little trying not to laugh and failing miserably. 

Fresh run dragging Beku by the hand to one of the empty swings to play. Error giggled a little and followed them.   
Geno left standing alone there.

Fresh giggled as he swing and yelled "up up!! Higher!! Hehehe" he giggled.  
Beku sat on the swing confused at first then try to copy what fresh doing. He hugged his toy on the side of his body and hold the swing rope tightly and start swinging a little. He giggled when he swung higher, it reminds him when he use his strings to have some fun at the anti-void. 

Giggles filled the air as Error tries to swung up higher than before with his little brother and Beku. Trying to swung higher than them. Fresh giggled as well and swung harder to beat up his brother. Beku swung a little faster but didn't join in their little competition and giggled as the air hit his face, he was having a lot of fun.

Geno watched them from his spot with a small smile on his face. Another skeleton child wearing all black was much smaller than geno come to him from behind and hugged him.

Geno give a glance at the smaller behind him and back to his brothers then said "hey reapy"  
The one who've been called reapy giggled a little "hey Geny".

He then released him from his hug and stood beside him looking at what he was looking at and asked confused "did your brother clone himself or is it your long lost sibling across the sea? ... or I'm hallucinating..." he said the last one mostly to himself but Geno heard him and giggled a little.   
"Heh, not sure yet mom is talking with Ms. Doodis about him... he looks... nice...". 

Geno was still a little bit pissed at Beku for ignoring his famous scary look. No one should do that ever!

Little reaper raised his nonexistent brow at Geno tone and looked back at the three swinging children trying to reach the sky. 

After all the fun they had they all walked to one of the sandbox and sat together forming a small circle.

Beku looked at the new comer in black and guessed easily who he was.

Fresh noticed what Beku looking at and introduce him to each other. "Beku this reaper my BB bro boyfriend! Reaper dis is Beku my new younger brother" he state proudly. 

Reaper face explode with blue blush and stutter "eh n-nice to meet you..." and then hide his face in his turtleneck and hoodie. 

Beku nodded as a greeting. 

Geno face covered in red blush and hissed at his younger brother "f-fresssssh I swear I'm going to kill you!!" 

Fresh just looked at his BB bro innocently and asked "what?"  
Error and beku giggled at the flustered look on the children. 

After all that embarrassing moment and Geno giving his 'I'm going to kill you when we go home' look and fresh just innocently ignoring him.

Error asked Beku curiously "why where you with Ms. Doodis? I don't remember her have any children..."

Beku looked sad a little at first but then really happy and smiled said "I was hurt badly and she helped me... then the police come and the pink bunny lady said i will live with Ms. Doodis and then she made Ms. Doodis signed some papers about adoption and things like this, i wasn't really listening, and said that now is my new home and she will visit us after a week to check on me..." he finished smiling while playing with stabby ears in his lap.

Everyone looked at him confused...

But then Geno asked "so does that mean Ms. Doodis is your mom?"

Error agreed "yeah since she adopted you and all..."

Beku frowned thinking "I sopuspe you are right... i really didn't think much about it... it just happened yesterday..."

Then fresh grinned "i bet you all that she will like it if you called her mom!!"

Error nodded and smiled agreeing with his brother, his mother always liked it when they call her mom instead of her name.

Geno smiled "i think she will love if you call her mom, when we first called our mother mom instead of her usual name she was so happy and started crying hugging us so much and kissing our skulls"

Fresh giggled at the memory "yeah it tickle a lot, i remember ruru was mad flustered from all the love shower hehe"

Error blushed a little and looked away with a huff. 

Fresh, Geno and reaper giggled at error flustered face.

Buke was busy thinking... maybe he should try... and can just apologize if she didn't like it..

With a smile he looked back at the giggling children in front of him and giggled with them...

Thinking... 'maybe she will like it'...

 

_________________________________...  
In the unstable Multiverse ~  
_________________________________...

Ink was still in shock. Everyone was in shock... the way error smiled when he fall. It like he never been more happy to die than anyone else...

Everyone returned to the base. Some get over the shock quickly and started Celebrating about the death of the destroyer. 

Screams of joy filled the base but quickly shut down with a loud scream of pain coming from their leader. 

Dream looked horrified. Everyone watched as their creator screamed in pain, no one really know what to do or help.

Then the screaming stopped and ink stood up shakily using his big brush to help him stand up. Dream tried to help him but stopped by the empty look on ink face his eyelights disappeard leaving an empty void sockets.

Then he spoke "22..."

Dream confused asked "what?"

Ink looked at dream with his empty eye sockets "22 AU'S ... been destroyed in less than a... minute..."

Everyone gasped! Questions and fears rise between them all.  
But all have the same Question...

Dream asked the obvious holding his breath "how!? We all just saw him jumping to void... no one could survived that..."

Ink with empty eyes sockets shocked as well "i ... i don't... i don't know..."

Fear consumed their tiny souls as they all pray for something some one to help them... 

...

But the one who was doing the saving never come... he killed him self or... that what they think...

 

...  
..  
.

Finally ink managed to catch the one responsible about the destruction all around. 

There stood with all his power. The same old insane smile when he first met him.. the same old clothes. Like if the time go back to when he first met him. Sense of deja vu surrendering him.   
The dust the screams and the...strings...

He shakily asked holding a breath as his worst nightmare stood in front of him...

 

 

"E-error?...."

 

________________________________...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (3380 word )... oof... 
> 
> I struggled with this chapter... like i know what i want to happen in this but having a horrible time trying to describe it!!! Agh... 
> 
> Anyway hope you like dis chapter... i made it extra long as a sorry for the delay... 
> 
> Also, thank you all for all the sport, love and comments! I'm really thankful and happy you enjoying my little story! And special thank you to puppy21unicorn , UTAUShipper48 , Communistluigi and Weirdly_AwesomeGhost in wattpad thank you guys for inspiring me to write and stay determined!! ;^; 💖💖💖


	10. "E-Error?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: hello everyone! Doodis Is here! I just wanted to say thank you all for all the Support and love!  
> We had reached more than 300 hits and I'm soo happy!! Thank you sooo much!! ;^; ♡ 
> 
> And for this i wanted to do a special ask and dare chapter! Right after this chapter I'll post a chapter to for you to ask and dare with the characters you'll go and ask! 
> 
> That's all I wanted to say! So back to chapter!)

______________________________...

...

The wind blew around ink carrying some of the unlucky dead monsters dust. Snow surrender them in the middle of wood. You can still hear some laughs and joyfully sounds coming from the town far away. No one noticed the upcoming tragedy in her way to them.

'They're not all dead, there's a time to save this AU' ink though positively. 

He looked at The supposed to be dead destroyer with anger in his eyes 'how dare he... is this some kind of a sick game he like to play with us?' Ink thought angrily remembering how his last encounter with the destroyer was. He played with their emotions like if they were a game to him... he sure know how to act... he even fooled dream... and the void... how did he survived?... thousand of Questions swarm his mind... yet he received no answers...

He shifted a little, the destroyer wasn't facing him but was facing this AU code...  
'what is he doing? Isn't he going yo kill all the monsters like always... no... he wouldn't... they will suffer the pain of shattering through time and space before falling to the void' ink thought in horror...

Ink gathered all his courage that still in him, calling out the Destroyer and cursed his stutter and shaky voice.

"E-Error?..."

He hold his breath as the destroyer turned his face slightly to the side to look at him with his usual insane smile...

And then he spoke...

"Oh, isn't that our oh so great creator? Coming here to stop me I see?" He mocked with his insane smile. 

It sent a shiver down ink spine. He subconsciously moved a step back. He was scared... he always has been scared of him, no matter how many times they fight he always will be scared of him... and he hated himself for being so weak...

Error smiled insanely more when ink moved back and hold a laugh. 

Ink then asked the Question everyone were dying to know...

"How?! HOW are still ALIVE?!! I saw you JUMPED to the VOID!!! how...?"... ink screamed frustrated with everything... why can't they just live in peace... is that to much to ask... ink could feel his tears gathered inside of his eye sockets.

Error smiled more if that even possible. Then he spoke like if everything was a big joke to him.

"Well, error sure did jumped to the void but i know he still alive... but that not important now"  
He then laughed Manically and left his hand up to the code of this universe. 

The children giggled from the town in less than a second turns to screams of pain...

Ink watched in horror and confusion... 'why' he asked himself... 

"WHY?!!!" tears stormed down ink face.  
"What they ever did to you?!!" He asked this question a million times but never got an answer...

But for the first  time he got an answer...

Error watches him blankly and emotionless smiled.  
"They don't deserve any mercy... I mean look how the old Error give them all mercy and how he ended up? In the void...I ain't nothing like him..."

Ink with tears in his face asked confused, his nonexistent  brows frowned a little. "o-old?"...

Error smiled big and bowed in front of the creator mocking him.

"Oh didn't i tell you? Now My name is Error, the NEW God of destruction!... Knife to meet you..." error smirked. 

Ink looked confused and terrified. He barely had time to dodged a flying knife directed at his side and gasped.

And before he could do anything and fight back. The destroyer left him alone and long gone through a portal... leaving him in the empty whiteness of the old universe with so many questions and less answers...

...

Fate wasn't a good person they know that and didn't really care they had a job to do... but even they with all their powers can't just let the whole word die because of a may or may not be a dead glitch. 

Their siblings destiny determination and Error dying hope was a real future problem they will face so they made a plan B if anything happened to the destroyer and it looked they were right... like always... after all they were Fate... and Fate always know what the future were going no matter what...

After all that what the book of codes says and it never been wrong...

....

 

After unknown some time~

Fate followed the glitch when he was going to destroy some AU for the balance and took that AU sans before Error could kill him. He was confused but destroyed the AU before he left. He was already behind ink by three more AU'S, he didn't have time to go and look for whatever this was... 

...

He should've gone and look into this but he can't change the past...

...

Fate took the unconscious determined sans with melting eye socket and chained him up in the 'ceiling' of the anti-void between all the broken destroyer blue strings and red souls sleeping. They erased everyone memories about the sans so no one look for him and Ruined their plans.

...

He was the plan B if anything bad happened.  
...

And the day he jumped plan B waked up but that's another problem for the future Fate to solve. And they know how to... and with that they wait and watch until the time come for them to move again...

...

...

...

Ink walked through the hall of the stars sanses base. Confusion and questions never left his mind and now he had to tell the others what going on. 

He sighed once he stood in front of the huge gate to the meeting room and glared at nothing still thinking how will he explain everything happened with the new? Error...

With one last sigh he pushed the door open with ease. 

...

Dream was pacing around worry and fear for his friend life. Ink didn't tell him anything he just started running as fast as his foot could with a fearful expression on his face, it been three hours since then and he still DIDN'T show up. Worry was eating him alive and he will scold ink until he feel better once he come back!!

He hoped he would... 

but he still feared the worst...

...

Everyone else was doing their own thing to prevent them from falling into panic and make everything worse than it already were.

Classic gone back to his AU, stretch smoking in the back near one of the windows trying to hold himself from falling down and just cry in depressing with G!sans, fell was drinking mustard like a mad man and everyone else were sitting on their respectful places and waited in a tense silence. No one dare to break the silence. Each one of them were in their minds thinking and questioning everything. 

Once the door opend, everyone looked at ink waiting for something. 

And just wait... no one dared to spoke...

Ink sighed, he didn't really know how to tell them or what... he looked at dream and an idea popped in his mind. Maybe it's better if they saw it than just hear him...

He walked to dream who was still pacing around and didn't notice him coming and then put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from falling deep more in his mind.

Dream looked at who dared to stopping him from trying not go and look for his friend and just falls to the deepest and darkest places in his mind. It took him a minute to realize that was ink in front of him looking exhausted with so much weight on his shoulder. 

He looks soo tired and old...

Dream was about to scold his friend but before he could open his mouth to talk ink beat him first.

"Dream, i need you to show everyone my memory... i don't think i have more strength to talk..." he asked his friend with a tired smile...

Dream look at Ink unsure but nodded once seeing how tired his friend look.

Ink smiled and thanked him. Dream shake his head as no need to thank him and placed his hand on his forehead. 

Yellow magic surrender them like a sparkly smock and a clear view of the memory come. 

Classic teleport once he got a massage that ink is back from fell. He come when the yellow smoke spreads and looked at his friend confused but that confusion didn't last long. 

Everyone had a clear view at the start of the memory. 

They all watched in horror and confusion as the memory played. 

Soon after the memory ended they all starting shouting their questions and theories. 

"What the fuck was that?!"

"How is that even possible?!!!"

"We're sooo doomed!!!"

"What are we going to do?!!! We couldn't kill him the first time!!! Even ink couldn't!!... is this the end?..."

Silence filled with tension took over the place... fear of what was the future hiding for them...

Then classic asked...

"What did he mean by the other Error given mercy and he's still alive...?..."  
He looked at the too Gods for answers... everyone stared thinking more and more frustrating couldbe seen through their faces...

Fell asked unsure...

"Did he said he's the new God of destruction? Does that mean the first one was a God too?... that explain why we never could kill him..."

...

While they all talked, someone wasn't paying any attention he was so lost to what he saw...

...

Reaper didn't know what happened to him but looking at the new destroyer... he couldn't help but think he will look much better with his usual red scarf... red scarf?

Reaper catch himself before falling more into his thoughts... what did he just thought?... he couldn't help but feel like he know him from somewhere... but he couldn't remember anything... his head hurt the more he thought and tried to remember... 

...

... but he give up and start listening to the others... he couldn't shake the uneasiness in his soul... like he's forgotten something important...

 

It's most not been important if he couldn't remember... so he shrugged the uneasiness off...

....

...  
..  
.  
.  
.

They all kept arguing, shouting and throwing some theories all over the place. 

Sci had enough of them all and used his whistle to shut them all so he can finally talk. 

Everyone looked at him since he didn't usually use his whistle unless he had something important to say ...

Everyone shut their mouth and listen to the smart sciencey doc...

Sci cleared his nonexistent throat once everyone calmed down...

"We should find the first error to get information from... then find something to stop this... i will try to find a way to find him and i will call ink if i had any succeed results... so you should all go back to your AU's and rest... getting all anxious and worked up will not help..."

With that sci left them stunned with a  faces...

Fell asked confused "what the actual F**k just happened?!!..."... everyone else just shrugged...

Ink massaged the bone between his eyes sockets and sighed...  
"Alright, EVERYONE! Meeting dismissed ... we can't do anything for now but... wait..." ink spoke with his head up Bravely.

He can't let them down more than he did... damite why he was so weak...  
He Grinded his teeth at the thought...

 

 

Why was he so weak...

 

 

...

Two weeks later, ink received a call from sci that he had found where was Error and he well tell him more details in person. 

...

And that why he and dream standing in the middle of sci lab waiting for him...

Sci come a few minutes later through the elevator, the two Gods greeted him once he's close to them.

Sci started walking in front of them to his main lab. While they were walking Dream asked since both of them doesn't want to start talking or not in the mood... 

"So, what did you find sci?" Dream asked awkwardly... not liking the tense silence around them...

Sci sighed and sipped on his coffee "I had made a magic tracker and used an old string i kept to study later to find him... but..." sci hesitate at the end with a frown...

Ink asked seriousness filled his voice "but? But what sci?"

...

Sci face expressions didn't change and continue still frowning 

"but... he is in a place... another Multiverse to be more specific..." he said like it was nothing important..

"i don't know if we can reach and question him ..." he ended frowning a little more thinking...

Dream and ink stopped for a few seconds on their tracks and stared at sci spurised...

Ink asked whispering still in shock..."another Multiverse?..."

Dream continued asking and raised  his voice "WHAT?! Is that even possible? HOW?!!!"

They both hurried themselves to catch up with sci. 

Sci hummed thinking "not sure how but it looks even the void can't kill him ... maybe because of his glitched code? Not sure... but even if we managed to open a portal to the other Multiverse... how are we going to find him? My magic tracker can't track him right to where he is Specifically... or how are we going to catch him and make him tell us? He's more powerful than all of us... we need to plan this right first! ... " sci sighed his headache started acting up and massaged between his eyes sockets with his bony fingers lifting his glasses up his skull.

Ink frowned thinking "let's first find a way to get there then everything else we can solve later... we can ask the others help to find a way..." ink smiled hopefully. Dream smiled as will at the positive atmosphere and continue walking to the lap...

 

Maybe they still had a hope to live peacefully...

 

And that hope was with the old destroyer...

...

________________________________...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2400 word) ùwú ...


	11. ask and dares us please!

...

*A green couch was in front of the camera*  
Doodis comes with small cards in her hand and sat on the middle leg on the other. Beku was right after her and sat on her right side hugging stabby feeling shy and nervous all of sudden. 

Doodis looked at the camera smiling waving her hand a little and talked: "hello everyone! Doodis here's to host and be part of this special event in this book! Hope everyone have fun and enjoy their time here.

Now please let me reintroduce you to the characters you will ask and dare! You can ask anything and comment multiple times! But there will be no spoilers! heh, sorry not really sorry uwu!

Now back to the characters!

*One by one they will come and stand or sit in front of the camera!*

-First we have Beku *beku wave a little shyly at the camera and hug stabby *

-And stabby *stabby eyes glowed as a greeting towards the camera*

-Geno, ruru, freshy and reapy from the nerd and jock Multiverse! *all three brothers come to the couch giggling and sat on Doodis left side waving to the camera as well, excitment shone on their lil faces, reapy sat beside Beku*

-Error the new God of destruction *he walked and stand behind Doodis back like a Soldier puffing his chest hands both behind his back and a scowl on his face..*

-Reaper from the unstable Multiverse  
*he flot up Doodis and Error heads waving at the camera with 'sup' and holding a Starbucks moka cup in his other hand *

*Error scowl deepened in annoyance after reaper comes but says nothing...*

-ink, Dream and anyone you want from the unstable Multiverse!*fresh puff out of nowhere in front of the couch setting on the ground... both looked around confused *

-Blue the new fresh policeman from the nerd and jock Multiverse! *he walked and stand beside Error left side smiling *

-and destiny and Fate... *they both fresh puff out of nowhere sitting in a blue couch on Doodis right side...*

If you want someone else who didn't show up here or in the story yet go a head and ask! I don't mind!

Now does anyone want to say anything before we end this chapter and wait for someone to comment...?

*Doodis looked at the monster around her*

Beku nod his head and said shyly looking at the ground: please ask anything you want! Doodis always like to read all your comments! 

*Doodis nodded happily agreeing with Beku*

Error with a scowl on his face: you better ask you humans! It will be embarrassing for Doodis if no one comment... 

*Doodis laughed a little embarrassed but didn't deny it*...

Reaper: can i go now? I still have a job to do... and I'm late... asgore will be mad at me...

Doodis talking on the phone then close it with a proud smile and then looked up at reaper: don't worry you are now officially having a break from your job! I asked someone for a favor to stop time in the unstable Multiverse so no one really will miss anything or get suspicions about you guys despairing...

Ink confused: how did i got here? Who are you!!? And where are we!!?And why there are three ERRORS?!!!

Dream: I'm confused...

Doodis: shush children no need for all this questions! That the readers job!... uwu

Dream and ink...(levels of confusion are over 10000000%)... o~O?!

Doodis still smiling looked at the camera waving: now bye bye everyone see you all in the next chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your ask and dares!


	12. La special chapter part 1/? ùwú

Everyone was in Doodis living room! The kids all settled down creating a circle with stabby in the middle of it... it look like they have an important discussion ... what was it about? The world may never know...(or I'm lazy to think of one...)  
...

Dream and ink sat at the corner of one of the couch and discussion how to go back to their world and free everyone from this weird place... expect for Error... he deserve to stay in this weird place...

Basically... they being the idiots that we all know and love?... -w- *shrug*

...

Error was bored. he was leaning against the wall watching everyone... 

reaper was right above him floating and sleeping peacefully?...

Blue the policeman was watching everyone to see if he can find more clues for the case about Beku... 

like the good skeleton we all love and know...

Destiny and fate were just watching... like always... creeps... :'o

... but aren't we all creeps... watching (or reading) about this characters...

(RIP the fourth wall... you will NOT be missed...)

*shrugg again * :3

Then a loud crush sound could be heard from a destined ...

Doodis then come burst in through the window close to Error doing a backflip and landed perfectly with ease, breaking the window in the process, with Scratches Wounds and glass all over her body... looking proud...

*shrug again again * :V 

 

Reaper got startled by the loud noise and waked up stunned with a yelp, then fall right to Error arms... he then blushed... -w- 

(lol i ship it...)~

 

Error looked like he was done with everything and everyone shiz, rolling his eyelights, dropped reaper down and walked on him to where Doodis were to look what the funk is going on... :3

(damnit Error! We need dis ship to sail and your not helping!...)

 

Doodis smiling big showing her teeth she said: "boys and people?!!!! We have some good shiz here!!!" She then giggled "hehe I'm sooo excited!!! Okay the first one is for ink and dream!!"

Dream and ink looked at each other nervous but listened to Doodis cuz they didn't know what could happen if they didn't... and they didn't want to look bad in front the kids... :^)

Doodis continued " okay this one is frome NabillaNatasha1 and they said   
-(I really love this!!!  
I dare ink try to pick who the original error ( error,beku ,ruru)   
If he wrong someone must throw sticky sock to ink face . It also same with dream..)- 

Firstly i wanted to say thank you uwu second let's see how the dare goes... :3 "

Dream and ink looked at each other not sure.. then they both looked back at beku, ruru and Error examined them all...

Ink didn't think much and point at Erorr... he's reasons were " he's the only adult here... and I'm sure i didn't fight any kids... i think?..." he didn't look very sure of himself... hmm suspicion...

 

Doodis smiled and waited for dream to choose so she can ask someone to throw sticky sock at them hehe! >:Dc

What? I don't want to touch this shiz by my hands... that gross... ù^ú ...

Anyway dream actually used his head and think about this... he then used his magic to sense their emotions...

Error didn't really care...  
Beku was nervous and avoided eye contact...  
Ruru was just confused... 'what does they mean by original?' He thought. 

Dream still not sure but choose beku... "i think he is the one! His emotions feels oddly familiar and he is nervous... why i don't know for sure but i guess he didn't want us to find him..." 

Dream narrowed his eyes sockets at Beku and beku still avoided his gaze looking really scared and uncomfortable...

Doodis stands in front dream to stop him from making Beku more uncomfortable with a tight smile ... "good job you got this right... Dream ... now stop looking at him or I'll punch you in the face..." 

Dream looked scared from the intense mom bear glare Doodis gave him and hid behind ink...

Doodis looked at the others and asked smiling happily "okay now! Who ever want to throw a sticky sock at ink rais his hand..."   
Everyone in the room expect for Fate raised their hands... 

yes even Dream raised his hand... 

everyone want to have fun by throwing some sticky socks at someone... 

(does that counts  as bullying? Not sure...)

Ink feeling betrayed... gasped at Dream..."you traitor!!"

everyone smiling evily... 

Doodis felt sorry and pity for the artist but didn't really try to stop them and watched with Fate...

"Well... they never specified...

(or maybe they did but i didn't listen :)...

how much we could throw soo everyone take how ever much you want form da basket and throw it..." Doodis said smiling...

Magically and out of nowhere appear a basket full of sticky socks ... 

Doodis gone to the kitchen and come with a small box full of plastic gloves in and ordered everyone before they do anything to put the gloves on... then they will cleaned everything after they done playing... 

everyone growls and whined complaining but did what they told... 

Doodis was happy smiling proudly at them...

At the end of this ink was Drowning in sticky smelly socks... 

while everyone cleaned the place Doodis ordered ink to go take a shower cuz his smell can kill someone from a destined... :(

After everyone finished Doodis said" we have another one and they asked for two things... so Carol_Shine  said...  
-(What was Ruru's and Beku's reaction to Error?

Also, can I yeet everyone? Except the kids, of course)-  " 

Doodis looked at the three glitchy beans ...

Ruru think Error looked cool and he can't wait to grow up to be like him. :3 

Beku was looking sad. all of a sudden he run to Error and hugged him... he know how painful it was to turn into an Error...  he felt sorry and guilty for him... "if i wasn't so weak you wouldn't have to suffer just like me..." he spoke quietly but Error heard him and patted his lil skull smiling down at him... "if you haven't jumped... i wouldn't be out here... and free from the chains... it never was your fault... it just was my fate... just like you..."   
Beku sniffed and wiped his tears and smiled at Error... then they both glared at Fate with anger... 

Fate didn't seemed bothered or even noticed... they just sat their on the couch like a statue... they didn't even blink... watching everyone... like always...

Destiny on the other hand was having the best time in their life... never stood still for more than a minute... 

they remained Doodis of ink whenever he's excited and don't give a shiz what everyone think about him... 

Doodis hoped that destiny doesn't poke ink like the squid... she doesn't want ink stain in her new carpet...

...

Doodis always had this idea... maybe Fate hated Error because he reminded them of themself and same things goes for destiny... 

maybe that why they choose to love and choose their children... cuz they reminded and saw in them something similar to their siblings... 

maybe they really missed each other and find comfort in those children...

But that just me thinking... no one really know what going on with them they are a mystery and the world had choose to keep that way... 

so hush! 

No need to open the wounds of the long ago past... even if curiosity was killing you.. sometimes it better to keeping those things a mystery and hidden...

Or maybe bad things happened?...

...

...

Now back to the dare...

Doodis smiled like nothing happened... "go ahead and yeet everyone to the moon... -w- ..." 

Carol_Shine then comes kicking the door open and yeet everyone to the moon expect for the children... 

You may wonder why not the sun? Cuz i don't want us to die you sadistic people Ò^Ó ...

Yes... Doodis had been yeeted to the moon as well... 

Well they asked for everyone...

...

"Now yeet me another one...  
SneezySnails  said...  
-(Hmmmm... I have no clue what to ask... sooooo instead can I just give beku a chocolate bar and hug all of the naj kids. That’s all... wait stabby are you going to murder everyone?)- "

Then SneezySnails comes in after everyone come back from the moon... give Beku chocolate and hugged the kids and leave... but before they leave they give stabby a suspiciously ... 

Stabby give them a small wink with his glowing red eyes...

Hopefully no one dies...

....

"Now give (or yeet) me another one   
sirabooks  said...  
-(I have to ask: is new error the old Geno? Cause thats what i got, cause reaper remembered the most important detail about geno, his scarf.)- " 

Reaper and Error looked confused "who's Geno?"   
Lil geno look confused as will..."no I'm not my brother... why would they ask that?.."   
Everyone else shrugged...

Doodis gives you a wink and put a finger on her mouth as a sign that a secret... and nodded smiling...

"Now next!!!   
Maeuka_Writes said...  
-(Hey beku how are you liking your new home)-

Beku smiled shyly "it's nice... thank you for asking " 

Doodis smiled happily that Beku feels comfortable with her... :>

...

"Oh look it from my ghosty friend!!  
Weirdly_AwesomeGhost  said   
-(Miss. Doodis can I meet all your characters?

Hi! My names Weirdly, I'm a ghost! It's really nice to meet all of you!

I made some cookies and cupcakes if you want any!)- 

Everyone says hi and then blue tried to shake ghosty hand... but it goes right through their hand... 

An awkward silence...

Then Doodis burst out laughing... everyone laughed as will... 

Everyone love the cupcakes and cookies and said thank you!!

"Oh mike had come to join the party!!!   
Communistluigi  said...  
-(...i uh. No clue what to ask...what would there reaction be to my error from fallen kind turned universe destroyer i guess)- 

Before they even could do anything Doodis ordered the Error with boots to go take a shower and clean all the blood, dust and dirt then he can meet them...

Of course he didn't want to and hissed like a cat... but Doodis  give him her famous motherly glare and he give up and gone to take a shower...

Now after he finished... we have four glitchy beans....

Ruru was looking at his cooler version... he want to be like him too and wear that cool boots just like him...

Beku didn't really care... 

he was playing with stabby?...  
...

Error want a red scarf just like him... he missed his own... he pouted like a grumpy child...

(That how Mike's Error looked like)~

(if you want to see the art you can find it in my wattpad account same name here... i don't really know how to post a pic in here...)

(Art by me -w-)~

________________________________...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1770 word) uwu
> 
> This part is finished!!! Yay!! 
> 
> If your ask isn't here don't worry it will come with next chapter! I just need some time! 
> 
> Do you want to ask? Go a head! I don't mind adding your ask to the others!   
> It was fun writing this!
> 
> So do you like dis? :3


	13. La special chapter part 2/? ùwú

Hello everyone!!! Welcome back!!

now back to the questions!!!

Then...

PitchBlackWings said screaming...  
(ELLO MY RADICAL BROTATO CHIP!!!!  
thiz waz amazingz  
*starts chanting* part TWO! part TWO!  
*every character in room joins in except Fate cause theyre still being creepazoid* PART TWO!!! PART TWO!!!! PART TWO!!!!! PART TWO!!!!!  
Also Doodis are you okay my dudette? all dose glass scratchez need to be healed up, u no wanna bleed on Beku, right? *hand healing gel to her and magically heals the worst of her injuries* here u go take care of urselfie! ^w^)

Everyone does not know what is going but start yelling 'part two' as well...

* I am confused... everyone is confused *

...

Doodis think that they just wanted to scream and yell...

don't know where's the fun in that ...

...

The screaming and yelling started to annoyed Doodis and give her a headache...

"Okay okay!!! There!! Are you happy? Now stop screaming you all will giving me a headache!!" ...

...

Everyone stopped yelling... surprisingly fast...

and Doodis sighed in relief...

*yeet logic*

"Also, awww thanks! You're so sweet!! Surprisingly no one thought about my injuries until now...even the other me... " she glared at all the sheepishly skeletons and author with a frown...

*or maybe Doodis just forgot about all her injuries... plus Doodis did that to her self... girl you are an adult!! Wtf?!!

...yeet logic plus fourth wall...*

*Doodis shrugged *...

"What else we have... hmmm  
Pheonixpharaoh said...  
-(Ask for everyone: do you know of the fantastic instrument known as a hurdy gurdy)...

Doodis did not know what is dis... so she search it up on YouTube... and she's in love with this new instrument

 

Doodis mind had blown away...

This new instrument is Doodis new favorite instrument!

...  
Everyone else is wondering why Doodis in awe...  
They watched the video...  
Some really like it like Doodis...  
Some didn't really understand it *cough**cough*fate and destiny*cough*... -w-

...

Now give me another!!!

Fonots said  
-(Error-forced destroyer stronger than new destroyer  
Error-actually glitched Geno who reaper loves  
Error boy I'm high school)-

...  
Well that one way to describe them... expect for za last one...

Ruru isn't really in high school... he's actually in elementary school...

In the fourth grade to be specific...  
Freshy boyo is in first grade  
geno and reapy are in seventh grade uwu)b

Good now that cleared up!

GIVE (or yeet) ME ANOTHER!!!

Itz_Over_Now said  
-(EVERYONE whats your favorite type of choclate? OwO

Cam: Ur kidding right?  
Me:  
Screw you to Cam)-

Doodis laughed "hay cam who I'm friends with and never talked to!!" XD

...

Doodis like chocolate with any kind of nuts! (uwu)b

Beku like dark chocolate! ÒwÓ

The kids love kitkat ... *shrug*

Reaper and Error like chocolate milk with caramel... uwu

Inky and dreamy boyo love all kind of chocolate ... :D

Blue la policeman doesn't like sweets much... :O *la gasp*

Fate and destiny didn't really care... they don't really eat... -w-

...  
Oh this a long one... *in a dramatic voice* PREPARE my milky tea!!!  
...  
Ahem.. So ...

PitchBlackWings also said...  
-(MUAHAHAHAHA  
>;3c)-

I love this laugh XD

Anyway let's continue!!  
Ahem ...

-(leet ze asks and darez BEGINZ!!!  
INK from unstable multiverse, dare u to wear a squid costume bc u puke ink and ur nickname is Squid.)-

Doodis looked at ink grinning like crazy...

Ink looked scared and hid behind dream wondering why everyone hate him so much in this place and questioning his life choices...

Magically and out of nowhere appear a red squid costume in Doodis hands ...

Doodis grin more...

...

Ink stared at the costume... then back at Doodis crazy big smile... then back again to the costume...then Doodis...

He then screamed 'NO' and run...

Doodis run after him with the costume in her hand laughing like a maniac...

Doodis cornered ink like a wild animal and move slowly to him...

And then jumped on him...

*you can see some clothes flying around ...*

*it was just his jacket and the thing that carries his rainbow vials you sinner!!* Ò^Ó

Doodis then back up reviving ink in a squid costume...

*you can hear some snickering and laughter from behind*

Ink crossed his arms, pouting like a child...

It looks like he's going to cry from the embarrassment...

Poor inky squid...  
Bonus...(art by meh uwu)~

(All ERRORS dare u to knit a beanie and then parade it like it be your birthday!) 

(All ERRORS dare u to knit a beanie and then parade it like it be your birthday!)

Ruru and Error didn't know how to knit...

Now they are both watching Beku work...

He gives each one of them a beanie...

And wear his... it's very comfortable and worm...

*some black darkness come from the three Errors...*

*You can feel the saddens come from the beanie and effecting the one who's wearing it...*

Beku look like he was going to cry...

Error started writing some depressing shiz...

Ruru became very edgy, angry and don't want to talk to anyone...

Doodis quickly took all the beanies..." this evil thingy shall be banned from this house until further not...

It's the beanies of saddens and depression... !!!

I shall protect us all from this!!! "

*doodis throw all the beanies through the broken window...*

Beku looking sad..." aww I worked hard on them..."

Doodis apologized "sorry but they made you all feeling depressed!! And i don't want you to be sad because of it...

I swear they are evil!!" Doodis said quietly...

Beku looked at Doodis with a 'bish are you serious!' Face with a raised nonexistent brow ... -_-

But Doodis didn't notice uwu  
...

(What is Weird New Error's favorite food? Dude do you even knit? if not the beanie ask will be hilarious lol)

Error thought about it hard...

"I just wake up a chapter ago ...

*hey no breaking the fourth wall!! Only i do!!*

I don't know... but I'll figure it out later... and no I don't knit... I don't have the patience for it... but reading sounds nice..." he smiled a small smile...  
...

*the bish he just ignored me!!!*

(I DARE EVERYONE TO GO TO A NORMAL HUMAN MCDONALDS AND ORDER SOMETHING oml this should be a funny one)

Doodis stands up and screamed "it's dinner time!!! EVERYONE to the VAN!!"

Doodis go and grab her wallet, keys and phone  
Then dash out of the house... to the van...

Everyone else soon followed confused.

Beku sat in the seat beside Doodis as she sat on the driver seat and everyone else is behind...  
"Everyone don't forget to wear your seats belts!!" Doodis yelled at everyone in the back

*everyone wears their seatbelts *

And then started driving to McDonalds... uwu

(DOODIS coffee, soda, water or tea? also morning person or night owl?)

Doodis hummed while she was driving "I like tea more than coffee and I'm a morning person! I don't like sleeping the day all... it's boring... and make me tired and sore when I wake up... that why i prefer to sleep at the night "

(STABBY THE STABHORSE i dare you to flop on the floor randomly and somehow trip te new Error, maybe in McDonalds dare lol)

*Doodis smirked*  
*she was going to enjoy this so much*

Doodis parked her van? And told everyone to go inside...

The place is mysteriously empty except for the workers...

*magic uwu*

Doodis told them to go and find a table big enough for them all...

*mysteriously a big, long and rectangle table appears out of nowhere*

*everyone go to that mysterious table and don't question it*

Beku walked to a seat and sat ... stabby slipped of his hand and roll on the ground and stopped right before error ...

Error didn't notice the pink toy and tripped on it falling and crashing to the first person was in front of him...

Unfortunately for him and fortunately for us

*(or me)*

it was reaper...

Reaper yelp surprised when someone crashed into him...

Error were on top of reaper...

Reaper glanced up and blushed heavily once he realized it was Error...

Error looked down still in daze...  
He blushed yellow that put the sun to shame when he saw reaper...

They stared at each other eyes sockets long enough for Doodis to come back and take a picture and beku to get stabby back...

They both snapped out of their daze with the sound of camera and a blinding flashlight...

They screamed apologies one after another and stand up blushing heavily not daringto look at the other face...

Doodis laughed amused looking at them ...  
"Come on lovebirds! We still need to eat..." she snickered more at their blushing faces when their blush grows more...

* the ship is started sailing ya people!!!! And I'm happy thank you !!! :'D *

Beku didn't notice anything wrong and go back to his seat with stabby...

*za oblivion innocent bean!!!*

Everyone was snickering around the table at their blushing faces..

Error scowled at everyone around the table with his still blushing face...

Reaper hid more inside of his hoodi...

*you can hear some fangirling/fanboying noises from Doodis, ink, dream and blue za policeman *

*what!! It's my otp!! I have every right to fangirl!! :3 *

(Ink and Dream from unstable multiverse. bc i hate yall and ur stupid low IQs...  
yall each gotta eat one of the unstable Multiverse Blueberry's special tacos. ALL THE WAY.  
keep in mind that Error took that dare nce and crashed after one bite, it was so bad.  
WELP asks and dares from a deranged person! hope u like em~)-

Ink and dream was shocked... they didn't want to try blue tacos again!! They barely survived the first time they eat it...

Dream screamed "you evil!!! How could you!!!"

Ink is crying "noooooo!!! And with everyone else is eating delicious food in front of us!!! How could you!!!"

Inky and dreamy boyo looked at Doodis Desperately.... 

*they used the sad teary puppy eyes*

*Doodis had been defeated*

Doodis then sighed ... "okay !! fine!!...buuuuut you two still have to eat half of the taco... it still a dare ..."

They Booed at the decision but did what they've been told...

Ink sighed dramatically..." Dream... my best friend... it was nice being friends with you... i don't think I will survive this..."

Dream gasped dramatically " Don't say that ink!!!! We shall survive!!" He took ink hands in his.. "after everything we gone through... I'm sure we will get through this as well!!"

Error was losing the lil patience he still had ...

He then took the two tacos and shoved it into their mouth to silence them...

They both fall in the floor dramatically 'dying' ...

Error facepalmed ...

He was not amused...

After all the chucking sounds and 'dying shiz' ... ink sat up with tears in his eyes sockets...

Ink whined " that's not fair!!! We needed to eat only have of it!!! "

Dream is still 'dying' on the floor...

After some time everyone got their meals and the kids got the kids' meals with toys...

Everyone had enjoyed the meal...

Then they come back home and watched anime *(my hero Academy)* until morning... 

 

 

_____________________________...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1818 word...)
> 
> lol ...I'm not dead!
> 
> Hello everyone!! Sorry it took long I was sick and needed some time to recover and now I'm running around like a healthy horse... ;D
> 
> Soo there still few (like four or five) questions to answer and then we could continue the story...
> 
> So sorry I'm not taking any more questions or dare even though I love them all but we still have a story to finish... :'D


	14. la special chapter part 3 za end!

*We are back!!!  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!! LET'S THE MADNESS CONTINUE MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*

*And maybe finally we can be over with this too...*

.....

The next morning everyone woke up late...  
Now they are eating breakfast at the dining table... and guess what they are eating? ...

...

It's PANCAKES with CHOCOLATE chips OF COURSE!!! :O

They finished eating and moved to the living room watching the TV... why?

...  
Cuz Doodis cut the internet to their phones... expect for her phone...

*I know I'm soo evil MUHAHAHAHA!! >:3 *

Doodis was bored like usual... and waited for more asks and dares to come...

...  
It didn't take long before it comes running one after another...

It was overwhelming at first but she was happy... :'D

...

Doodis coughed to gain everyone's attention but that didn't work... so she decided to just turn off the TV...

*why I'm soo mean today... I'm so grumpy...

i need to watch some kitten videos...*

Everyone whined, cry, scream and turned their faces to Doodis...  
Asking why and what the heck!?

Doodis smiled at everyone and said  
"Okay everyone we still have few asks to do and then everyone finally can go home so i can continue this story uwu"

Everyone sighed...

"Okay!! Now  
Goats_Trophy said  
-(I dare unstable multiverse Ink and Dream to wear a dress, like an elegant dress and go into battle)-

Doodis looked very excited for some reason...

* I love you for this dare thank you soo much XD*

Ink and dream want to just be done with this...

Doodis claps her hand twice...

everyone teleported from the living room to unknown undertale Snowden forest...

She clapped again....

Everyone was seated on the couches.

Reaper was sitting in error lap and before they noticed popcorn was teleported there to everyone laps and hands.

They didn't notice because logic had been yeeted last chapter uwu

Ink and dream stood in front of them all facing each other.

Another clap ...

Dream and ink were dressed in some big dresses...

 

 

 

 

(art by me uwu)

Ink wants to murder someone... and dream can't move...

"Now fight against each other uwu" Doodis said happily...

*insert dramatic music here*

...Nah that not the feeling I'm looking for...

*insert some western cowboy music with wind blow on them..*

*insert camera moving around the two*

Ink with his brown big dress with his brush ready to fight...

Dream tried to move in his very very big puffy yellow dress and form his bow with difficulty but he managed at the end...

And then the fight begins...

Ink goes straight and rip the dress skirt and dash at dream with a paint attack but careful not to hurt his friend...

Dream noticed the attack and done the same to his dress. He will apologize to the person who's the dresses for later but now he needs to fight...

Clouds of dust and dirt flayed around them making it hard to see what's going on there ...

Paint and Arrows flying around and above the cloud of dirt and dust...

Some might have hurt the audience but the magical shield around them provides protection against their flying attacks...

Everyone was eating popcorn and enjoying the show...

In the end ink won the fight...

At the end of this what left of the dresses was the top with some sheared of the skirt fabric...

Doodis was not happy... she liked all the dresses... >:(

So she did something to make her happy again and decided to make Error wear a dress... why..?... cuz why not... uwu

She clapped her hand twice and a puff sound with pink smoke... and here was Error wearing a dress...

Doodis are happy now... uwu

 

 

Error screamed, his face turned to yellows like the sun from anger and embarrassment  
Error screamed, his face turned to yellows like the sun from anger and embarrassment... "REALLY!!!"

Doodis simply shrugged... uwu

Reaper face was glowing a blue blush with a nosebleed?... ;3

Okay now, let's go back home...

Doodis claps her hands again and everyone and everything is back to normal...

Suddenly  
Goats_Trophy.. come kick the door open...  
(Imma just walk here *dumps 1000 chocolate bars*, okay Imma just walk out now *Jumps through broken window that doodis broke*)-

Silence for a few seconds so everyone can realize what the heck just happened...

Then a happy scream...

Doodis, beku and the kids all screamed "CHOCOLATE!!!!"

the CHOCOLAT didn't survive the attack that day...

RIP chocolate... you will be missed :(

Then Doodis read the next comment...

(CommunistluigiI said...  
(got another ask also. What would everyone say if they met my little ink that is mute. I think it would scare and shock them. Also how tall is beku)-

Doodis hugged the small inky from another Multiverse

And said "this is mah child now! I will adopt this bean and no one can stop me... beku!! You have a new brother!! Welcome him!!"

Beku just shrugged and give Doodis a thumbs up...

Ink the big one and dream from mah Multiverse start cooing and at the small cute inky ...

So cute!

Ruru started chatting and trying to talk to him. He remained him of his kiki. uwu

The others didn't react much to the new ink in the living room... and just shrugged it off ... they got used to this madness by now...

On the other hand inky from the other mutiverse was very confused... how did he got here... who's those people... why there's one look like a grown-up version of him... why this weird human say that they will adopt him... why the small error is his new brother? ...

He had so many questions... also where's his ghosty friend?... wasn't he should be with him always...

So many questions and little to no answers...

Life was always hard on him...

can he have a vacation please? ...

...

*the readers are confused...

go read Communistluigi stories to understand... :3 *

*Doodis are very proud of themself for no reason...*

*Doodis just shrugged... she herself doesn't know what's going on anymore on this chapter after the dresses accident...*

UwU  
Oh! also, Beku is the shortest alongside with Lil freshy boyo in the group.

Okay I'll start from the highest to the shortest uwu

Fate and Destiny are like 8 feet tall and can be even more or less if they wish...

Then Error the Geno destroyer with 6.3 feet tall  
Then Doodis Reaper and Blue are 5.8

Then Inky and Dreamy boyo are 5.6

Then Lil Geno and Lil Reapy are 4 feet

Then Ruru are 3.7  
And then finally Beku and Freshy are 2.5 feet tall...

so tiny!! OwO

...

Now!! To The next comment!!

(DubstepChaosLeigh said  
(I has a thing fer te tiny childs What if I were to tell you that Beku, used to look like Error (te tall one)-

Ruru gasped in amazement and looked at Beku... then frowned confusedly...

"Why are small now then?" He asked and raising a nonexistent brow.

Beku just shrugged... he wasn't sure what had happened to him as well...

The other kids were just confused just like ruru...

Where is logic!? ...

It has been yeeted a long chapter ago...

Go look for them if you want...

on another note...

I think I need it for the next chapter...

Meh, I will go look for them later. uwu

...

Then Doodis coughed... anyway...

(NabillaNatasha1 said...  
(I dare everyone to react error of 'healing what has been broken )-

*The sounds of crying could be heard from a destined...*

*that was Doodis crying...*

Everyone else has many complex feelings...

Ink and dream were thinking...  
Are they the bad people in this story? ...

They were thinking about their life choices and decisions...

Life is a wired thing...

It could change the way you think in a moment...  
...

Now what else we had here...

(Nat : also one of my children want to meet beku and error. She also an destroyer.  
Nat : her name is soulless but that not her real. She look like flowerfell frisk expect she only have half flower cover her left eye and her right eye colour is red mix with dark gold also her is slit like cat. She wear black and gold hoodie.  
Soulless personality she mostly emotionless and rarely show emotion. She also hate sans and chara in any aus expect few sans's. She also like to make dolls and destroy useless aus. ( she actually frisk from my au pricetale and now she don't hate sans and chara in aus)

Nat : protector of my au want to join too because someone ( he love soulless) The protector name is price sans he personality is calm,rarely lazy, kind and joker . This sans price work first and lazy later that his moto. He love soulless but soulless to dense to see it.)-

...

*puff*

*A human look like flowerfell frisk and a sans appeared out of nowhere*

*insert An awkward moment with a child here*

Soulless looked at the tiny skeleton... she was screaming, so cute, in the inside but her face shows nothing...

Price was confused... then he noticed soulless and smiled... "hey there sweetheart.. fancy seeing you here... where are we anyway?..."

Soulless ignored price existing and moved to the small skully...

Price looked hurt that he had been ignored... 

 

poor pricey boyo his crush just straight up ignored him...

 

Beku was playing with stabby when he saw the new human approach him.

He tensed and prepared for the worst.

Soulless walked to beku and stopped at a good destinies away from him but not much and wave her hand at him.

Price walked after soulless wondering where she was going. 

He then noticed the small glitchy black version of himself ...

Beku hugged stabby and give a small wave to the human... he still feeling unsafe... but the human didn't do anything or try anything and the sans with her didn't show any signs of worry of her...

Price smiled at the kid and extends his hand for a handshake... "Hey pal, don't you know how to greet a new friend?" ... he smiled and made his eye lights disappear... to look scarier...

Beku, Stabby, and Soulless give unamused look...

They all just ignored his existence and looked at each other...

...  
*insert awkward silence here...*

*insert Doodis come jumping dramatically and break the silence...*

"Well HELLO!! new FRIENDS!!! ... so mind introducing yourselves? I'm Doodis za responsible of this crazy book!! Za writer of dis! Za person that doesn't know what are they doing!!... and somehow za mom in za group...

your mom just sent you to me to meet mah child!!! Za BEKU of this book wiz his toy STABBY ZA GOD OF SHIPS!! MAY HE BLESSED YOU ALL AT YOUR LOVE LIFE OR YOUR OTP SHIP!!! "

Beku looked at stabby confused and silently questioning stabby... when did he become a god?... of ships?... is he going to sail in the sea and leave him?...

Beku frowned thinking sadly that stabby wanted to leave him...

Stabby fluffy paws and touched his cheek...

Beku flinched slightly when a fluffy paw touched his cheek and smiled a little... it was like stabby know what he was thinking about and tried to make him feel better...

Za stabby god BLISSED beku... so he can be happy... 

 

so be ready for a ship wiz Beku in the future... uwu

 

Soulless watched the holy thing happening with a confused face and interest... Price was silently crying for he had been ignored for the second time even the child version of him with his toy ignored him with unamused faces...

Doodis waited patiently for them to introduce themselves ...

Soulless waved and srart introducing themselves "hello... I'm soulless and this is my friend sans we call him price ... and you are little one?..." 

Beku looked up from when soulless talked and introduce themselves and their sans...

Beku nodded and introduce himself as well "hello... um... my name now is Beku... nice to meet you two..."

Price smiled at the nervous lil version of himself and said to try to talk to the kid "hey, you have a nce friend there with you... what their name?"

Beku eye lights light up with stars and start telling the new sans about his new friend and all the cool thing he can do with them!...

Doodis watched with a smile on her face... it nice to see your kid being all comfortable and confident to talk to new strangers and maybe a new friends without panicking or feeling unsure and nervous that they could messed up everything...

Doodis hope it will get better in the future... and even if it didn't she will always be by his side...

Soulless smiled at price while he was busy talking with the new kid... her heart just melt and feels warm inside while she watched them interact.

It was a nice meeting and the end up going to a coffee shop and have something to eat... and of course they had chocolate... everything with chocolate...

Beku was very happy...

Doodis wallet and bank account didn't feel good that day... she did spend most of her money on chocolate related food and drinks...

...

Then Nat sent...

(Nat : if everyone from beku multiverse think he is the worse and evil error they ever meet. You guys better think again if you guys meet the where origin error or know from original multiverse . He like that new error expect he more powerful and like to play with star sanses. And the funny think is ink in that multiverse tried to be that error friend and fail many time. He also think au is mistake and only one should exist it undertale . In that multiverse fate and destiny don't have control on that multiverse because it under control of 'creators ' and 'players' they also see other mutiverse but they prefer not too.)-  
Doodis snickered smiling and then said...  
"oh definitely! it's like canon Error is a +18 horror movie  
but our Error is like a kid show with everyone smiling and pretending to be happy in the background! XD " 

She then looked back at the guests and clapped her hands to get their attention...

"Well everyone that was fun and all but I'm getting really tired of you all so bye!! ..."

She clapped again her hands ...  
With a *puff* sound everyone gone except for Doodis beku and stabby...

The silence took over the place...

"Finally this is over... it was fun but... it get a little bit tiring after some time... "

Beku nodded agreeing with Doodis it was fun but it feels to much after some time and you just want to be left alone...

Doodis sighed and looked down at Beku "sleep?"  
Beku looked up and nod he was tired of all the excitement of today event...

Doodis walked beku to his room and tucked him inside of his blanket with stabby by his side... she then turn off the lights and closed the door and gone for her room... changed to some pajamas and once her head touched the billow she's out of it... 

The starry night sky and the moon shine out at them through the windows... 

the night was peaceful...

 

For now...

 

 

__________________________________...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________________...
> 
> (2509 word)... oof...
> 
> I'm not dead!!! XDD
> 
> So do you like this... thing...?
> 
> It took me so much time but it's all because of the dresses drawings! And it totally worth it XD
> 
> Also stabby God of ships come from...
> 
> Also stabby God of ships come from
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
> GOD!STABBY is canon in this story now! XD


	15. mission start

...

 

He grinned looking at the blue screen in front of him...

Ink, smiling looked up the screen with Determination shines through his eye lights. 'soon I will get all the answers' he thought determined...

The blue big screen shows Beku talking to Doodis...

'Soon' ink thought while he was looking at the smiling face of the old destroyer...

...

 

 

__... 15 hours before the mission starts...__

 

 

Doodis was panicking. she has woken up late, start running around trying to make breakfast and doing her makeup at the same time while talking on the phone, with a babysitter who she could not come...

'Now what to do' Doodis thought...

Beku was confused and lost in thoughts for a while now... wonder why?

Well, Doodis, she was panicking because it was the first day of school of the week before the students come... she has a lot of stuff and papers to do, she can't afford to be late!! and she forgot to call for a babysitter for Beku yesterday, now she can't find one...

They all magically were busy today...

Doodis sighed after she hangs up the call and carried the plates full of eggs and toast to the table Beku was right behind her holding the milk teacup and the hot chocolate one then placed it beside the plates...

The sat down and eat in silence, each one of them lost in its own thoughts. 

Doodis finished eating and looked at Beku wondering what to do...

Beku looked up when he noticed Doodis staring at him and wondered if he did anything wrong without knowing. 

doodis zoned out while she was lost in thoughts.

Beku frowned when she didn't speak and just stared at him like that, it starts to make him feel uncomfortable. 

after some time of an unintentional stare contest, he asked "wHaT?" startling Doodis of her thought. She blinked a few times before she realized what she was doing.

"oh, sorry... I just zoned out thinking for a second there hehe..." she said laughing awkwardly.

Beku raised a nonexistent brow, gathering his courage and asked quietly "what were you thinking about?". He was still nervous to talk.

"Ah... well, I was thinking of that I can't let stay here alone! And there's no nanny's available... so why not come with me to school? What do you think?" She asked with hesitation and worry in her voice...

"Sure" Beku said with no care in his voice. 

Doodis face light up "okay!! You should Get ready!!! I may show you the school around while we are there as well!!" She said excitedly. 

Beku nodded finishing his food and gone to his room to change. It has been two weeks since he started living with Doodis. Nothing much happened except for the bunny lady coming checking him. It was nice to feel care for like when he was with gang and night. Doodis still doesn't know if he should go to school or should he be homeschooled. It may be easier for her if he goes to the same school as her but she didn't want to pressure him into doing something he doesn't like or wants, so she did the only thing she can think of, she asked him straight up. 

He wasn't sure and wanted time to think about it. Doodis Made sure to state she will support him whatever he chooses with a soft smile. After a few days and some researching and digging around to know what school was with questions thrown out at Doodis out of nowhere he made a decision. 

He will go to school and try it out for a couple of weeks if he didn't like it he will be homeschooled by Doodis, he will try it for more a couple of days even if it difficult and bad at first.

Doodis didn't rush him, but she was already late no need to panicking, it already happened, she was late.   
With a shrug, Doodis was looking at the mirror checking herself out before Beku come out of his room with a small backpack and stabby sticking out of it. 

With a big smile on her face, she steps out of her apartment with Beku to the car and drove to school. 

They didn't catch sight of the metallic spider with red glowing one eye sneaking into Beku backpack or the one who sneaked into Doodis bag and jacket pocket. 

Someone behind the screen watching everything with a frown on his face. 

 

 

________..13 hours left...________

 

 

It was a sunny day, everything feels so peaceful outside, and there's Doodis running down the hall with papers need to be signed immediately. 

She took some papers to sign up Beku in the school. She needs to go to the nurse to give Beku a quick check-up for the school papers. 

Beku was at her office sewing a puppet. She still did not have any time to show him around. When she showed up she immediately devoured by work and papers. Now she was doing her best to finish everything needed to be done as fast as she could and give Beku the tour she promised. 

 

 

____...10 hours left..._____

 

 

She finally after three hours of nonstop paperwork had some time, two hours to be specific, to show Beku around and meet her Co-workers and friends here then go to the nursery for the check-up she already informed him what he needs to do in the nursery room so he would feel less nervous. 

With a cup of tea on her hand, she walked with Beku around the school showing him things like, what that classes for, how he fined his and the rules everyone had to follow or they go to detention after school. Beku listened carefully and asked any things in his mind while Doodis tried to answer them the best she could. 

"Can anyone set on the big desk?" He asked

"... pffff no, oh dear hahaha… haha even if it will be funny to see Dr. Gaster face though hahaha… but, no the big desk is always for the teachers because they are bigger and have more papers and things they need to put on the desk… not sure if their stuff will fit a student small desk hahaha…" she laughed smiling happily. 

Beku hums responding to her. 

 

Then, They passed a few teachers and she introduced him to them.

Doodis smiled brightly at her coworkers and greeted them.

"Hello and good morning Dr. Gaster Mrs. Torial and Mr. Gerson! How are you all doing today?" She greeted politely with a big smile. 

Torial smiled at Doodis and greeted her along with the other two.   
Gaster spoke first professionally and nod his skull "Good morning Mrs. Doodis" he spoke and took a sip from his coffee.   
Gerson soon followed him " wa ha ha, good morning to you too child". 

Torial spoke then gently " good morning to you too dear, I had completed most of my work today what about you dear?"

Still smiling brightly Doodis answered them and chat for a little bit. 

Beku wasn't sure what to do so he hugged stabby tightly and tried to hid behind Doodis legs and successfully no one noticed him.

Torial noticed a small movement in the corner of her eyes and gasped quietly at the small child hidden behind Doodis legs "Oh my! And who you may be little one? Do you know them Doodis Dear?" She asked looking down at Doodis eyes.

Doodis still smiling nodded her head "do you mind introduce yourself dear?" She asked Beku and moved a little to allow them to see him a little. 

Gathering his courage, Beku stepped in front of the three adults hugging his toy for support and nodded his skull at Doodis words.  
"Hello, you can Call me Beku…" he said shyly and looked away from their gaze to look at the ground. 

Doodis smiled and spoke "yes, and he is now my son officially!" She announced proudly and put a hand on his back. Beku flinched at the unexpected touch and open noticing the flinch Doodis moved her hand away quickly. 

The three adults looked at Doodis in shock. Since when did she had a child, let alone a lover, they had only one possible way for this to happen. She had adopted them but they didn't know the story of how and why.

Gaster confused asked, "...how?! why?!"   
And that earned him a smack on the back of his skull from Torial for being rude. 

"What Gaster mean dear is, that you had quite the vacation if you end up adopting a child. Mind telling us the story?" She asked her eagerly leaning towards her.

Doodis smile had fallen slightly remembering the state she found Beku in.

Open seeing the change in her face they all knew it was not a very pleasant experience even though the scars on the child were enough proof for that, but they hoped…

 

Beku looked up at Doodis when the adults asked her about him. He does not remember much before he woken up to the warmth surrounding him. 

"Let just say he wasn't in a great state when I found him…" she said with sadness and anger barely shone through her voice but the three adults got it clearly. 

She unconsciously moved her hand to rub and pat Beku skull affectionately. Beku was looking up at her and didn't flinch from the touch since he saw it coming. 

He liked the gentle touch when he know it coming. 

Doodis sighed lightly and looked at the three teachers and said "so… it was nice seeing you all but me and Beku need to go and see the rest of the school before going to the nurse to check Beku up for the school. 

He was really brave and smart to decide going to school, don't you think?" She asked smiling proudly looking down at Beku. 

Torial gotten what Doodis was trying to do and smiled "indeed, he is very brave, the bravest skully I had ever seen in my long time working here" she praised happily. 

Beku, who wasn't used to take so many compliments, cheekbones turned a little bit yellow and he smiled a small bit. 

He didn't think he done anything special...

Gaster thought his sons were better but didn't voice this idea out loud and just nodded his skull to what Torial said smiling. He understands that the kid deserves better and being selfish well help no one. 

Though looking at the kid, he can't stop the thought of what if, his son was the one he was seeing instead of Beku. And that made his soul pulse with sadness and anger. 

He swears to protect him just like his sons…

 

Gerson smiled and laughed a little at what the two ladies were trying to do, the wrinkles around his face showing more, and decided to join them saying "wa ha ha, a really smart boy to decide this, not many children would do the same. I'm sure he will be a great doctor in the future. " he stated like if he knew the future. The wrinkles around his face give a calm happy atmosphere. 

The other three adults wondered why a doctor and not any other job but decided to just shrugged the confusion. 

Beku eyelights shined for a second at the thought looking up at Gerson but his doubt and his bad thoughts decided to lower his hope and with it he lowered his gaze to the ground. Besides, he was already an adult even if he was stuck in this small body. 

He puffed his cheeks at the last thought come to his mind. He was not a kid. 

But he can't lie that he like the way everyone treated him here, anything better than when he was back there… he never thought about the future where he was back. He never had one, but now that's different. 

He now had a choice and he will never let anyone take it away from him.

The four adults chatted for a little before saying goodbye and left Doodis with Beku to continue their tour around the school. 

After passing the school's agent office to grab some papers to sing Beku in the school they headed to the nurse room to check on Beku. 

Doodis knocked on the door then opened it fully revealing a sleeping human with a white doctor coat. 

Open hearing the door opened the human startled from their sleep "I'm up I'm up!" They said. 

Doodis snickered but smiled greeting their friend "Good morning chocho, hehe I see you were sleeping on the job? You okay? You have bags under your eyes?" Then she frowned upon seeing the tiredness on their friend face.

While they were busy talking Beku took his time looking at the human, something feels off about them. 

She were a normal pale brown-haired human with blue eyes. She was wearing a greenish hoodie, black pants with white sneakers and a white doctor coat on top of it. She tucked her hair into a messy bun with glasses on her face.

Apparently Doodis had explained everything to her friend while he was lost in thoughts. 

Open noticing he was not listening to them Doodis repeated what she said.

"Beku, this is chaos I call her chocho. Chocho this is Beku, he's here for the school health paper check-up. " 

Chaos nodded her head and asked Beku to set on the bed first with tired eyes. 

Checking him out she noticed a few things were not quite right.   
First, he had burn and scars from clearly a magic attacks but what made her frown in grimness was that no one can use magic here, so how did he got them… and from who? 

Second, why would he stare at her with that suspicion look in his face? 

Clearly feeling uneasy looking back at him, she saw someone else … and that brought back some unwanted, painful memories to her mind. 

Even though she knows she was not supposed to show this or use it, she start Healing his scars and some of the burns marks that no one can see blending with his black bones. The child never stopped looking at her with suspicions in his face.

Beku watched wide eyes as his scars healed by her magic. Everyone in this world can't use magic like in his old Multiverse. It's one of the reasons why the war between the humans and monsters never ended with the humans banishing the monsters and locked them under the mountain. They basically just couldn't.

And to see a human using magic on him made his suspicions only grow.

Narrowing his eye sockets he checked the human to know better and look at their core code.

Open feeling the check-up from the one she was trying to heal, her eyes widen in shock. He wasn't supposed to feel or notice anything and to know how to check others meant that he knows how magic work. He wasn't a normal monster… nor from this world.

…

Just like her.

Beku read all her information, codes and motivation like an open book. He relaxed more once he figured out what's going on with her. He smirked knowing she was like him along with her friends. It looks like it's true, Errors never meant to have a happy ending. 

Things only getting more interesting. 

 

One hour later Chaos finished writing all the medical information needed to sign up Beku in the school. She smiled handing the papers to Doodis, like nothing had happened and said "here you go, Doodis. Beku is signing for the first grade, right? Hope he will be friends with my and cross little nephews."  
Doodis spoke surprised "little nephews? Oh, mah GOD! I forgot about them they had grown up so fast! How are they?" Happiness was clear in her voice. 

Chaos smiled and nodded her head "yeah, they had grown up so fast. Still as problematic as always but I still love them. They're lighting up my life" she smiled looking away from Doodis to the window near her desk, gazing outside at the clouds with strange feelings in her eyes that Doodis didn't know how to describe. 

Doodis nodded her head at Chaos words "I can only imagine hehe, I'm sure Beku and them will be great friends." She looked back at Beku smiling, who was still sitting on the bed, and asked: "what do you think dear?"

Beku only response was to shrug. He does not know what will happen and if they will ever liked him.

He really doubts they will wants to be friends with him let along to even just like him.

After chatting for a few minutes with Chaos, Doodis and Beku walked back to the office to give them the papers they need and officially Beku was signed in the school. He will start classes the next week with other students. 

It's 2 pm now. They head back home. Beku caught himself thinking. He never thought he would have a place to call home. He smiled sadly at some memories that came to his mind about his old family only to be dropped once again remembering how he left them all to their End. 

 

 

He was such a coward…

 

 

The drive back home was silent only the sound of the radio playing was heard. 

Doodis looked worriedly at Beku. He was spacing out with a blank look in his eyes since they walked out of the school. 

She sighed silently with a grimace of Determination in her eyes. She will try to cheer him up by cooking some chocolate chips cookies today. 

 

 

______ ...6 hours left… ______

 

 

It is 5 pm now, Doodis still making dinner and the cookies were in the oven she still need to make more. Knowing her and Beku they will finish it all by the end of the day. She will make more and hide it so they can eat it later or tomorrow. 

After an hour and half of nonstop baking and cooking, she finished. 

Beku was watching the T.V with interest losing his sense of time. He was making a doll of the bald main character from the anime he was watching. It was about someone so powerful he could kill with one punch. 

He was amused. 

He wondered if he could survive and beat that man. He snorted at his ridiculous thoughts and shook his skull lightly. 

He sighed, relaxing and looking at the screen. Everything around him was calm and peaceful. The smell of chocolate filling the house, the sound of the TV in front of him, the gentle breeze coming from the open window away near the door and his own static. He was feeling calm, almost sleepy. 

 

 

A red dot stalked them from the shadows. A three metallic small spider moved from place to another in the shadows watching them all.

 

 

Doodis put the food on the table and called Beku to came and eat. She was saving the cookies later after they finished eating. 

"dinner is ready, come here dear" she called. 

Beku flinched slightly, his body tensed slightly again before falling back and relaxed. He was still not used with everything. He stretched his tiny legs off the couch and hopped down leaving his sewing tools on the couch and run to his seat on the table. 

Doodis worried for nothing watched him running to the table, worried that he may fall and hurt himself. 

"Careful dear" she warned lightly. 

 

Thankfully nothing happened and Beku now sitting in his place and a plate in front of him.

The plate had spaghetti and some vegetables on the side. A cup beside him had some hot chocolate milk. smiling he took the hot chocolate milk first and took a sip. 

Doodis smiled "don't forget about your spaghetti or they may feel jealous being left out" she snickered quietly.

Beku curiously looked at his spaghetti while putting his cup aside and poked it with one finger. He never had a spaghetti before and he was always curious how it tasted. He only watched the human eat it and then make weird faces and sounds. Take the fork in his hand he stabbed the spaghetti finding it funny he did it a few more times stabbing the spaghetti with no mercy. 

Doodis let him have his fun and started eating her food like if there's nothing like a spaghetti murderer happening beside her. 

After some time she told him he should finish his plate if he wanted to eat some chocolate cookies later. 

In no time the food had disappeared…

Sighing Doodis get a napkin beside and cleaned Beku face gently without touching him directly. 

Beku let a few giggles as he let her clean his face. 

Smiling Doodis got up and gone to the kitchen, grabbing a plate full of cookies and come back to the table to let Beku eat them.

Stars in his eyes, he grabbed with both hands the most gigantic cookie he ever saw in his life. 

Stars still present in his eyes he took a bite and he was in chocolate heaven. 

He could die happily with no regrets now… maybe a few regrets but he didn't want to think about it. Taking a few more bites until he was full.

Doodis watched him eating happily and eaten her own cookie, humming happily at the testy chocolate cookie. 

They finished by putting all the plates inside the dishwasher and headed to bed saying Goodnights to one another. 

Smiling Doodis was out of it when her head hit the billow sleeping peacefully.

 

 

____ … 0 hours left… mission start...____

 

 

The spidey robots moved easily inside the rooms creeping around the rooms watching to see if anyone were already sleeping. 

Seeing the place was safe to start the spiders sent the green signal to start immediately. 

Two portals formed in the walls. One in the living room and one in Beku room.

Beku gasped himself awake as he felt something strange he had not felt it in a long time. Getting up and sit in his bed he watched a white oval portal formed in front of his bed.   
He watched in shock as a familiar figure come out of it. 

"Hello Error" a positive guardian greeted him. 

 

Panic consumed his soul.

 

 

The portal in the living room opened earlier than the one in the Old destroyer room. A red figure wearing a leather black jacket comes out of it and head to Doodis room. He opened the door with no care if he made a sound or wake her up. Fortunately for him and unfortunate for her she did not wake up from the noise. 

He came to her bed wasting no time he took a needle from his pocket and stabbed it in her arm with no care if it will hurt when she's awake or not. Throwing the needle in the ground he scooped her up like a bag of potatoes on his shoulder. 

He then headed out to the old destroyer room.

 

 

Beku stared in shock as Dream stood in front of him. He was freaking out panicking but his face showed nothing. He cuddled his stabby horse close watching Dream and his next move.

Suddenly the door to his room opened and for a brief moment he hoped Doodis come to save him but when Red comes inside with Doodis on his shoulder motionless. He looked back at Dream to see what did he want from him only to find him with a needle in his hand.

Dream clearly uncomfortable with what he's doing "come with us Error, all we need is answers and no one will get hurt…" he looked at Doodis then back at Beku.

With Doodis life in the line he nodded, his hand and body were both shaking and glitching badly. 

Dream nod smiling at the shorter and moved to Beku side with the needle in his hand. Beku watched him carefully. 

Dream smiled and said " this only will make you sleep and paralysis for a few hours. Just to make sure nothing bad happens…" 

he moved his hand slowly and gently inserted the needle inside Beku right arm making sure not to hurt him. Slowly Beku vision started blurring and darkness overwhelmed his senses. 

Dream watched with a small frown on his face as he watched the small old destroyer fallen asleep. 

Everything just felt wrong… he does not know anymore what to do.

A swapfell sans come out of the portal in front of the bed, with a scowl on his a face. he took the sleeping destroyer by the back of his shirt and carried him like if he was disgusted by him as if he was a dead stinky animal. Then marched on back. Stabby fallen from Beku's hands as he was carried away. 

Dream look back at the pink toy then back at Red as he walked through the portal. He sighed and took the toy with his hand and walked back.

 

 

A blue butterfly followed him through the portal before it closed going unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___________________________________
> 
> (4213 words)
> 
>  
> 
> ... hi... I'm not dead XD
> 
>  
> 
> so what do you think of this chapter? O-O!


End file.
